


Attack of Apocalypse

by OncerPotter_2016



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men: Apocalypse
Genre: Happy Ending, Hurt Charles, Hurt Erik Lehnsherr, Hurt and comfort, M/M, major character dearh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-10-14 19:13:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 21
Words: 23,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10542792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OncerPotter_2016/pseuds/OncerPotter_2016
Summary: What if Apocalypse doesn't really die, only pretends to in order for the mutants to leave and be gullibly, to be foolish enough to erase him from the face of the earth. But when he does resurface, he's only on one mission: Revenge.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here's one of my Fanfictions based on the film: X-Men: Apocalypse and yes it was a good film

It's a long and stressful morning and since the days of Apocalypse, things have been better. Charles was returning to his original state and Mystique is now looking up to her 'Hero' status. Erik was still dealing with his decisions and Peter or Quicksilver ( a more X-Men name that he's fond of), still hasn't got the courage to tell Magneto that he has a son, and that's him.

" come on, tell him already"

" I... I... I'll tell him later" muttered Quicksilver, jabbing his a fork in a piece of bacon. He didn't move from his position but merely stared out of the window heading towards the open field.

Jean rolled her eyes, turning slowly towards Storm (a name she's now calling herself).

" typical" mouthed Jean and Storm nodded in an agreement. Quicksilver hasn't confessed to Erik about who he truly is, about who he was to Erik and why he's really staying. The dining hall was quite full now and with new students coming in and out, it was hard to be heard over the noise.

The teachers and Professors sat in one end of the room, talking so casually that it seemed as though the noise didn't bother them. Among them were Hank, Mystique and a few others. Professor Xavier was in his office thinking things through. Erik soon came in and got his lunch and sat down next to Mystique. It seemed that Erik was finding his home at Xavier's Academy despite he's absent during the past few weeks. For a while, Quicksilver manages to look up from his plate but did not move. Jean had to nudge him with her elbow to focus his attention on Erik. Telepathically telling him to go over there and tell him now. Without saying a word he slowly dropped his fork and walked over to the teacher's table.

" Um, can I... Can I..." He muttered but the words seem to fail him. All the teachers looked around but Mystique- knowing what's he's going to say- made eye contact with them so only her, Hank and Erik were staring. Quicksilver gulped and soon swallowed his words. However, as he was about to regurgitate his words, Scott ( Cyclops) came rushing through the huge, wooden oak doors, trailing behind him was Nightcrawler.  
" please...please help us! Please" Cyclops screamed, he's lungs hurting. Nightcrawler running behind him, he too was out of breath.

All heads were on them now. All child and adult alike had their eyes on the two mutants; tired and need of rest. Erik got up and placed his hands on Quicksilver's shoulders, looking him in the eye.  
" Listen, kid, I'll talk to you later"  
" sure," said Peter and off Erik went to the two mutants. He was followed by Mystique and Hank where they had rushed past through the sea of mutant students.  
" what happened?" Said Hank. Nightcrawler spoke before Scott could begin his train of thoughts and had said it so fast that it came out as one fluent word.  
" theprofessorisgone"  
In the mix of confusion, Mystique had to step in, looking paler than before; couldn't take the words as real.  
" what? Slow down Kurt, we can't understand you"  
Kurt took a deep breath before he turned to Scott for help. Jean and Storm had pushed passed other students; they crowded amongst the sea of young mutants of all ages.  Their minds filled with so much concern.  
" Scott, what's going on?" Asked Storm, her arms folded against her chest, looking between Scott and Kurt.  
" Storm's right Scott, what's going what is Kurt on about" Asked Jean. Soon the whole room erupted with noise again as students started to raise their voices high and loud; shouting and for some reason, the noise continued without tiredness. 

It took five teachers to unsuccessful calm them all down; to shut down the voices of the mutants amount them. It's not until Erik decided to make himself heard and useful.  
" QUITE!" He screamed, his voice echoing from the walls, almost making the glass windows shatter. Everything and everyone became quiet and still as every mutant went dead silent, standing in the dining room looking at the older mutant.  
" tell us, Scott, what in the hell is going on?" Said Erik, annoyance in his voice, his arms folded across his chest waiting for answers. Scott and Nightcrawler sighed and what seemed to be guilt had entered their voices.  
" he's gone," said Scott, and soon the shouts of concern filled the room once more.  
' what do you mean?' Shouted a young boy.  
' who's gone' asked another, and so forth until they were told to shut it by Professor Maine the Physics teacher.  
As soon as the crowd fell silent once more Nightcrawler spoke with little voice he had left.  
" he was taken by...by..." Stumbled Nightcrawler.  
" by Apocalypse" Scott finished.  
Shock overwhelmed everyone. It's been three whole weeks since they defeated Apocalypse, it's been three whole weeks since Charles was overcoming he's struggling with his encounter with Apocalypse. It's been three whole weeks since they had started to rebuild their lives since Apocalypse. It's been three whole weeks since Charles and Erik tried to mend their relations, where Charles tried to overcome his ordeal with Apocalypse. Erik fell silent, he's brilliant green eyes widened with concern.  
" what happened? Where did he take you, my friend?"  Thought Erik in his mind.

With the silence mounting on, a disbelieved Raven was shaking her head.  
" that's...that's impossible, we defeated Apocalypse. He's dead. Jean defeated him. No! No, I refuse to acknowledge that my brother, my friend had been taken by such monster" Raven said, her heart beating faster and harder against her ribs, her blood at boiling point. This couldn't be and Raven refuses to believe this, today anyway. Today was just a prank of some sort and Charles will come through those doors like he always does, but it never came and soon the whole room erupted with an uproar and with very little they could do about it, it seemed useless but they tried anyway. No luck. Besides, Apocalypse isn't alive, he's dead. He's dead, they made sure of that, there was no way that he got to Charles. It's all going to be fine; Raven knows it, Erik knows it, Hank knows it. Everyone knows it. It's all going to be fine. Right?.


	2. Chapter 2

The dining hall was still fuming with angered voices, an unsuccessful bid to calm those who are in a state of mind as they are waiting for answers. Scott, Nightcrawler, Storm and Jean managed to sneak away from the sea of flaming mutants, and into the nearby hallway. Jubilee, being Jubilee, she went and joined them.

**IN THE HALLWAY**

" seriously Scott, do you really expect us to believe that Apocalypse is back," said Jean. Her anger still hasn't defused. The storm was also in the mist as Jean, the way her eyes started to turn icy white.

" It's true," said Scott, as he nudged Nightcrawler on the shoulders. " Dude help me here"

" stop doing that then..." said Nightcrawler with a mockery tone. In turn, they began to push each other, trying to knock the other person over. The girls joined in to break them apart but with no success. Jubilee who was hiding behind a corner immediately came and helped them. This only made situation worst. A punch, then a kick then a scream before somehow as quick as the flash, yet in a moment of slow action, they've broken apart.

**IN THE DINING HALL**

The noise increased and what seemed to be an insult made to one other mutant made Raven want to scream. Students argued for so long that some of them nearly lost their voices but those who were stronger kept on going. It's only when a tremendous growl penetrated the rest of the younger mutants. Dead silence once more.

" Thanks, Hank," said Raven. " Now listen, I want you all to go back to your rooms, NOW!" Raven's voice echoed the room.

" and why should we do that?" Said one mutant with dirty blonde hair. Raven rolled her eyes and simply turned back to her mutant form.

" because I told you so" and with one fluid motion, everyone left. Erik and Hank turned to face her with a grin.

" what?"

" we told you, you are their hero," Said Erik.

" they look up to you," said Hank. Raven looked at her reflection in the windows and saw she was blue. She quickly turned back to being Raven and sighed.

" what's wrong?" Asked Erik and Hank in unison.

" it's just that if what Scott and Nightcrawler say is true then Charles is out there, we need to do something. What if...?" She didn't have time to finish her words when Erik decided to place his hands on her shoulders.

**IN THE HALLWAY**

Quicksilver was leaning against the wall, he's hands-on his knees and breathing heavily.

" wow, that's...intense"

All heads turned and all eyes rolled as they figured out who it was, there he stood, silver hair and clothing to match his name.

" why are you here, Sliver?" asked Scott who seemed like he's the leader of them all.

" wait...Wait..wait... Okay, I'm good" said Quicksilver and made a quick motion to Scott.

" I prefer Quicksilver or Peter... Actually, Peter sounds lame... Probably go for Quicksilver"

Scott didn't like his tone with him, but he continued what they were arguing about in the first place.

" but seriously I and Nightcrawler are telling the truth as if you guys want proof then we'll show you, right Clawer?"

" it's actually Nightcrawler or..."

" never mind, let's go" commanded Storm.

**IN THE DINING HALL**

"Raven listen to me, to us if you have to, you don't have to hide anymore. Be Mystique again. Be Mutant and Proud" Erik said and it's her words, the words she had said to Charles.  
" Thanks, Erik... Wait, where's Scott and Nightcrawler?"  
" wait, where's that Kid? With that hair of his, I can't see him" replied Erik.  
" he's name is Quicksilver, and..."  
" Jubilee isn't with the others, I've checked," said Hank, his glasses askew. None of the grown mutants knew where the youngsters were but they knew too well that this wasn't a good sign.

Meanwhile, the six mutants started making their way through the school, not knowing what they'll find. They've only been here for three weeks, except for Jean she had been in the school for ages now, but made friends with Jubilee and now making good friends with a new member, Storm. The girls quickly become friends, close friends for that matter, but it was the opposite for the guys. Scott is a lone wolf, he doesn't like making many friends and since his brother Alex died that day, it wasn't in his agenda to make friends but it was safe to say that he only made at least one that won't be as bad.

" where are we going exactly?" Asked Jubilee as they turned a right then a left. It felt as if they were going through every hall, in every room but they always ended up lost.

" we're heading towards the Professor's office, it's just that we can't..."

" we're lost aren't we Scott?" Said Jene, as she walked in front of Scott.

" No, we're not lost"

" oh really..."—"we're lost, you can admit it, you don't know where it does you?"  
" STOP! Get out of my mind" screamed Scott, who's about to take off his glasses when...BANG! BANG! What sounded like an explosion was coming from a classroom from the right. All six of them turned and ran in that direction, and just stopped at the side of the door.

" please... Please, d...don't"

" Shut up Xavier"

Screaming echoed the room and soon with a nod from Scott, they entered the room, all of them came bursting through the door ready to strike. What they found was utterly disturbing and not what they were expecting.

Inside was littered with trash, the desks on their sides, chairs thrown in different directions and papers ripped to shreds. But what shocked them most of all was blood could be found mostly in every part of the room. Quicksilver wasn't the person to be near the sight of blood. Soon he felt dizzy and soon after all the lights went black.

" dude, are you alright? You fainted" asked Scott, leading a hand despite his efforts of avoiding Quicksilver he knew he wasn't a jerk, his brother taught him not to be one, despite Alex's known agenda of picking on Hank.

" Yeah, yeah I'm okay"

Jean, Storm and Jubilee couldn't contain a laugh and went over to where the guys were standing.  
" are they always like this?" Asked Storm, surprisingly finding it amusing.

" I don't know, I barely knew them before they came to the school"

Jubilee wondered off on her own for a while, searching the damaged classroom. Her hands trailing the rough edges of the wooden desk and her eyes scanning every inch of the trashed chairs and papers in random placing. She soon noticed Nightcrawler, operating and disappearing in a cloud of dark blue smoke.

Her feet crunch on the littered pieces of paper and with careful eyes, she spots a name written in a neat handwriting, a name she recognised it immediately. Jubilee. This was her classroom. This was the room she had a class with the Professor before the attack on the school.

" Hey, what's wrong?" Said a voice and without warning, an explosive force came shooting from her hands. Nightcrawler and the other manages to escape the blast but the wall outside the hall did not.

" sorry," said Jubilee, her eyes darting to Nightcrawler who had spoken to her first.  
"ah sorry about that, but I was concerned and thought you needed..." Started Nightcrawler but never finished for Jubilee held her hand.  
" it's okay, just remembering"

" remembering what? That the Professor had just been attacked here" said Scott. Once again Jean had to punch Scott but this time on his shoulders.

" Jubilee, what's wrong?" Asked Jean. Jubilee looked at the time all and simply said: " This was where he taught us before the attack three weeks ago before he came here" she pointed towards Scott.

The Metal Bender and the two First Class mutants had heard the explosive noise coming from a couple of blocks away from them. Immediately, Hank knew where they went.

" ah, Jubilee"

" who's Jubilee?" Asked Erik.

" new student, you'll love her but don't scare her " replied Hank who quickly asked the two mutants to follow him. They managed to find them, safe but the room was trashed and painted with blood.

" what the..." Said, Erik, his mouth hanging over, so were the others too. Their shocks were too overwhelming.

" what in the world is going...on?" Said Raven, her eyes couldn't look away from the sight of the blood.

" we can explain, please" pleaded Scott and Jean together.

" then explain" asked Hank.

So they told them about the suspicions and how Scott and Nightcrawler wanted to prove their story and so they followed them. They talked about the screams and the loud bangs coming from the room, so with curious eyes, they went in.

" -And then Jubilee blasted the poor wall," said Quicksilver.

" well... Quicksilver fainted" said Jubilee.

" okay... We don't have time to blame other people. We need the Professor" said Raven, her hair falling blonde and shoulder length. Her eyes widening and made a slight gasp.

"Raven... Raven are you alright?" Asked Hank.

" yeah I'm fine, um I think we should go to the Danger Room. We need to discuss this"

Without a word they followed their hero out of the door ( or what was left of it) and headed for the Danger Room. Erik went through first followed by Hank then Raven. Before Raven left though, she looked at the room one last time.

" Where are you, Charles? Please tell us" pleaded Raven in her mind before she ran after the others.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. I've been very busy lately but here you go, chapter three is finished.

They went to the Danger Room without a word. It was occupied by a group of boys and girls who were awaiting training.  
“ OUT NOW” shouted Raven who pointed towards the door, they didn’t budge. They stayed where they stood, some with their arms folded.  
“ why should we? We’ve been waiting for the Professor. Where is he anyway?” Asked a young girl with light brown hair. All of them were wearing the official black uniform depicting the X-Men symbol on it.

  
The furious group still didn’t budge, it’s only when Scott decided to do something he wouldn’t be allowed to do.  
“ HEY, I’ll give you the count of three to clear out”  
“ why should we?” Said the girl not moving from her spot. Scott grinned and had reached for his glasses when Jean stopped him.  
“ Stop! Don’t do it, Scott. It’s not worth it”  
“ have it you’re way then” replied Scott and at once the group of mutants. One of them pasted Scott and as he did, Scott caught the glimpse of his eyes. Bright yellow.

  
Raven sighed and quickly sat in any chair available. Her face sunk into her hands unable to sink in the facts that her brother is out there somewhere and with Apocalypse back (maybe) it was impossible for them to find Charles.  
“ there has to be a way..”  
“ Raven…” Said Erik calmly.  
“ We need Charles…”  
“ Raven please…”  
“ There has to be a way to help him, it’s…”  
“ RAVEN!… Calm down” said Erik giving Raven some sense of control over her emotions.  
Raven smiles a little and sat back down again breathing heavily, thinking of a better solution than worrying.

The younger mutants sat beside one another, daring not to speak or look at each other. Hank paced and paced back and forth, he’s worrying making him stressed and soon kept changing from Beast to Hank over and over again.

“Hank”  
“ uhn” he mumbled, his fingers on his chin. Thinking.  
“ you’re doing it again,” said Raven, tapping her fingers on the metal table.  
“ Oh sorry… ( now in his human state) it’s just that I’m trying to find a common theory to this solution and…”  
“ - and shut up, why can’t we use that thing… Cereal, I don’t know” said Scott. Erik, Hank and Raven stared at him with suspicious looks on their faces. The others were looking at him now, keeping their eyes on Scott.  
“ it’s Cerebro, besides the only one powerful enough to use it is…” Responded Hank. I   
“ Charles,” said Raven as she finished Hank’s thought and went beside Erik. Raven was still not ready to know what to feel or say but Charles had trusted her with the duty of training these young mutants and with this going on, she might as do what she was meant to do: Lead.  
“ I think I know what to do? I have a plan” said Raven now walking over to one of the work tables.

This was the point where the younger mutants jump to their feet, how their hero was making a plan excited them, how it was something worth watching. They and the two older men gather around, Raven waving a hand over the table. At first, Scott, Nightcrawler, Quicksilver and Storm started, yet Jean and Jubilee smiled, their minds looking at the table top.  
After a second of hand waving, Raven was satisfied and soon a three-dimension scale was placed in front of them.  
“ cool,” said Scott and Quicksilver together looking impressed by the state of the art technology.  
“ what is that?” Asked Storm, looking more closely at the device, examining the item.

Trying to figure out the new source of energy, checking out the cool design despite how it’s just a table. Especially to the boys who seemed to be so transfixed about them.  
“ it’s a three-dimensional map. It allows us to navigate around the country. Hank help built it with the Professor” Raven smiled at Hank who smiled with more joy in it. Raven quickly took their attention back on the changing map. Her eyes scanning trying so hard to find what she’s looking for.  
“ now, since we don’t know where Charles really is then let’s start…” Raven paused then scanned the changing map for a while before stopping at one of them.  
“… Here” she points and it stops at a familiar location. She points at the location and they all stare.  
“ Sorry, where do we need to go?” Asked Nightcrawler. He’s hands combing down his hair.  
“ Cuba,” said Jubilee.  
“ exactly” said Raven and she, Hank and Erik didn’t meet each other’s eyes while the young mutants didn’t know was what really happened right there at Cuba in 1962, how Erik was still regretting and Hank and Raven was still having nightmares about it even though it’s been years since those events and it was going to bring back the memories, the unwanted memories that nobody wanted.

For the heartache was too much and for Erik, it was a nightmare that keeps on replaying. Oh, the pain. The suffering. The guilt. These would all come flooding back, haunting them for some time in their lives, as they journey towards the one place that they thought they left behind.


	4. Chapter 4

_"I've been at the mercy of men just following orders, Never again,"_ Erik said his blood boiling, wanting nothing more than to take his anger out on the people who started it all. To make them pay for their mistakes. Erik's temper has taken control of him, taking control of his mind and body. The nuclear bombs high in the air, lifting to the sky, the only thing that kept them up was Erik. His name changed to Magneto soon afterwards slowly becoming the person that he wanted to be. _"Erik, release them!"_ Charles said but Erik wasn't listening.

 _"No!"_ Erik replied with force back to his friend. Charles tensed up, his mind can't take it. He had to do it.  
_" I don't want to hurt you. Don't make me!"_ Charles threatened at Erik even though he knew it won't work.  
_"Stand back!"_  
_"Charles, that's enough!"_ Erik said his voice shaking and tense, getting more angered more than ever.

 _"Erik, stop!" Pleaded Charles but nothing work, Erik won't listen._  
_"Gentlemen, it's been an honour serving with, thank you for your service."_ His hands still raised, the nuclear bombs now heading towards them all. The innocent. The humans. Suddenly a shot was heard and with the corner of his eyes, Erik quickly deflected the bullet, thinking he'd won but soon a scream attacked his own mind. Erik turned around and there he saw something he wished that will never happen. Charles. Moria with a gun in her hands.

 _"I'm so sorry."_ Her voice trembles, the gun shaking in her hands.

 _"I said back off!. You. You did this."_ Erik chocked out, his pain was irreversible. He soon starts mentally chocking Moria; her airways blocked by an invisible force.

 _"Erik. Please. She didn't do this, Erik. You did."_ Charles almost said in a whisper, but Erik knew well what he meant and he meant it. His friend slowly slipping away and his heartbreaking a little but not enough to break his spirit.  
_"you did"_. These last few words flashed before his eyes, and he woke up breathlessly.

" Erik, are you okay?" It was Raven who was seated across from him.  
" Yeah, a bad dream that's all", they were flying in the aircraft, the one that Hank had been working on since Apocalypse. Beside either Raven was Storm and Quicksilver( purposely placed so he was facing his father), and next to Erik was Nightcrawler, Jubilee and Scott. Jean was free standing only latching on to the railings that supported the aircraft.

" where is Cuba anyway?" Asked Storm.  
" It's just a short journey, we'll make it in a few minutes," said Hank. Raven was still shaky from the thought of flooding back the memories that seem so lost. Those memories that seem like the possibility of ever coming back. Cuba was the last place they wanted to look and since their First Class days, it was too emotional for both Erik and Raven.

" when we get down there I want all of you to stick with us. Is that understood?" Asked Raven and they all nodded. They touched down and it was as if memories entered their minds and swallowed them whole. Raven, Erik and Hank were the first to leave the aircraft as their feet touched the ground the fight in Cuba 1962 began to invade their minds. The fight. The explosions. The nuclear bombs. Sebastian Shaw and the Hell Fire Club. The coin. The bullet. Moria holds the smoking gun. Erik deflects the bullet. Charles screaming. The bullet had hit him. Charles can't walk. Blames Erik. Tears filled and fell down Raven's eyes and with so much fighting, Raven had forgiven all the things that Erik has done. All the things that happened were now the past and yet Raven still cries.  
" I know how you feel, please..." Said Erik who wrapped his arms around her. Her cries muffled by the tight hug.

" what now?" Said a voice from the aircraft. Raven and Erik broke off looking at the direction of the voice.  
" what do we do now?" Asked Nightcrawler, alone with him walked Jean, Jubilee and Storm. Scott and Quicksilver had also joined them as well. Quicksilver kicked the sand underneath his feet, sighing deeply trying to block the summer sun away from he's faced.  
"what do we do now?" He asked trying to move around a bit. Raven wiped away her tears and made a turned back to reality expression.  
" Um... Well, I think we should spill up. The boys, you go with Erik and Hank. Jean, Storm and Jubilee you came with me. If ever trouble arises, Jean will reach you" said Raven and without commotion, they followed her orders and set themselves into the groups assigned. Since Cuba was more than just a beach, the men decided to explore and begin their search for any sign of where Charles's whereabouts were and to point them the right direction.

" so this is Cuba, I've been wondering what it would be like to visit Cuba," said Quicksilver as they headed deeper into the depths of Cuba. Erik stopped and waited for the others to pass before placing a hand on Quicksilver's shoulders.  
" Hey kid, why come visiting Cuba?"  
At first, he refused and hesitated for a bit. He wanted to run but this was a now or never chance to tell him who he really was, to find the courage to tell Magneto the self-made alter ego of Erik Lehnsherr.

" Um... My mother said it was the one place where she wanted to go with my father but he refused" he said. Darn it. He thought, knowing this was only partly true. But the truth was hidden within a lie. Erik frowned for a while before asking the question that Quicksilver wouldn't have thought he would ask: " So what happened to you're a father?", once again Quicksilver hesitated, the thought was a dead end.

" he...he... He left my mother. I was very little"  
" sorry to hear about it, but if he loves you he'll surely come back" as with a smile, he patted Quicksilver on his shoulders and had caught up with the others.  
" you have no idea," he thought to himself and had run as fast as he could so he was ahead of the rest of them. The girls were walking along the beach sides. They still couldn't find anything, and what seemed like minutes turned into hours. The girls were starting to get bored.

" why Cuba again?" Asked Jubilee wanting more than just a walk around Cuba's beach. Raven smiled a bit before answering her question.  
" it's hard to explain but this place holds so much more then what it seemed"  
Jean, Storm and Jubilee wanted to hear more but when Raven refused to tell them, the girls pleaded anyway and so by then Raven had to tell the story. To relive the memories once more.

" well, if you do want to know then fine. Like I said before on the aircraft, me and Hank were just like you, we were young and mutants. We were the First Class mutants of the X-Men. The Professor and Magneto searched for many mutants to join the ranks of the X-Men: First Class. They searched and searched finding the best mutants..."

"...I and Hank meet through that, as well as Angel(another angel), Banshee, Darwin and most of all Alex, better known as his personal agenda: Havok"  
She paused, breathing slightly before continuing again.  
" we dealt with the problems but Mutants were still feared and hatred upon and with the Hellfire Club on the rise it was hard to be mutants and be proud of our mutation. Soon, during 1962, we were in Cuba. We were at a rank of war and all we could do was fight. Then tragedy strikes us mutants..."

The girls stop in their tracks, wanting Raven to continue and despite Raven's need to find her brother was going to get through with very curious mutants. Raven sighs and takes a deep breath before continuing.  
" it was just between them, us and the non-mutants. It wasn't until Magneto, the name that I suggested, wanted to go his own way, to seek revenge on those who've wronged him.

What we didn't predict was his rage and what it might have caused. It's been 19 years, still, it haunts Erik..." Raven looked at the girls, soon images of her younger wild self-emerged into the faces of Jean, Jubilee and Storm.  
" Hello, are you okay?..." Asked Storm curiously. Raven shakes her head and smiles briefly.  
" Yeah I'm okay, let's keep going we're wasting time"  
The boys have walked much further yet with no signs of finding anything.

" this is useless, he's not here. Let's admit it and go back" said Scott kicking sand under his boots. Hank stopped and glared at Scott.  
" listen, Raven took us here and you've got to trust her, understand?"  
Nightcrawler and Quicksilver began to have silent roars of laughter.

Scott curled his lips and looked back at Hank.

"Yeah, I understand," he said dully. Nightcrawler and Quicksilver were still laughing, out loud this time. Scott growled at them and had threatened to take off the glasses; the laughing stopped immediately. While walking, the girls have already caught up with the guys, meeting gleefully and exchanging results but nothing was the answer.

" nothing, are you sure? Have you checked..."  
" Raven, stop you're acting up again. Charles will be fine and it's going to be okay" reassured Erik, placing his hands on her shoulders. Raven relaxed; breathing deeply in and out. Silence filled the surrounding area before the area of trees behind them started shaking and rustling, all heads spun around, soon screams and the loud noise echoed the surrounding Island which caused an unsuspecting arrival to appear from the tree growth.


	5. Chapter 5

It's been it wasn't so long since Apocalypse's attempt at world domination and what had altered his plans was due to one Jean Grey and a burning Phoenix growing inside her. But after that, this started to change. Many of the younger students never understood why their Professor locked himself in his office at times, why their Professor turns his back against them.

What made them so curious in their minds was the lack of interaction he had with his students. Fewer studies with the Professor meant failure in examinations, and the less time Charles spent his days indoors and barely talking to anyone meant he was getting lonely.

Many say he's going insane yet they aren't far from the truth for you see Charles Xavier was missing something or someone. Charles would lie awake every night unable to sleep only thinking of that particular person. Yeah sure he has Raven to keep him company but even she was only half of what makes Charle's heart whole.

During one class session, Charles was about to end the class when—  
"—Scott, Kurt would you please stay behind," said Charles speaking clearly. Scott and Kurt ( Nightcrawler) stared at each other with worried looks, their minds racing with terrors.  
"you're not in trouble..." Said Charles, who had found their thoughts into his and being a telepath wasn't a surprise at all.

With this sorted, Kurt and Scott moves forward and in front of the Professor's desk.  
" what do you want us to do Professor?" Asked Scott, who's glasses -which temporarily replaces his high tech ones that Hank invented-was sliding off but Scott managed to push it back up.  
" I want you to give this letter, it contains a special note inside," said Charles, his hand gripping tightly on to the envelope. Scott took the envelope without looking at the addressee name, for why would he want to?  
" anything else Professor?" Asked Kurt.  
" no that will be all, you two may leave now" replied Charles who kindly gestured their way out.

Both Kurt and Scott smiled and walked swiftly out the door. As they reached the now empty hallway, Scott turned to face an excited Nightcrawler.  
" hey want to grab some lunch? I'm starving"  
" sure, I'll love to have lunch with a friend"  
" don't say that"  
" oh...okay"  
" come on, let's not..." Scott wasn't able to finish his own words as the words fell empty from his mouth. A scream entered the room they just left and wooded furniture being thrown against the wooden walls, echoing the other walls surrounding it. 

" you despise me, Charles, you are weak and hopeless"  
" I'm not, but you are"  
Apocalypse laughed maliciously and had contacted his large, blue fist into Charles. A scream once more echoed from the pain and knowing far too well that no one will hear him.  
" you're so foolish, you thought that girl could defeat me, how pathetic, how useless. Come on now Charles, she's just another piece of your chessboard. She's just playing the game. But I'm not here for you, I'm here for a certain ex-Horsemen..."   

Charles' eyes bulged with fear and anger.  
'NOT ERIK, you won't dare? You..." Screamed Charles but Apocalypse cut him off. Charles stopped and becomes quiet.  
" now, where's your friend?" Asked Apocalypse, his eyes more defined with rage every minute. Apocalypse circled Charles and but he didn't say a word.  
" you really want to play hard to get, well, as you must make it difficult... You've lost your ways Charles, your not complete without him..."

Scott and Nightcrawler were still outside. The screams were too much and they had recognised that voice from not too long ago.  
" let's go, now," said Scott as a frozen Nightcrawler unfroze and he blinked.  
" what's going on?"  
" There's no time, let's go!"  
He pulled onto Nightcrawler's sleeve and they ran and ran, they ran so far that their minds went dizzy for a while.

Their minds had settled down but it was just the beginning, they had reached the end of the hallway, and had rushed into the dining hall. Everyone's heads had turned and that's where it had begun.


	6. Chapter 6

The screams grew louder and it pained the air causing some animals to flee. It soon died down leaving QuickSilver screaming alone. The one in the tree growth was no other then—  
" Moria?" Gasped Hank who surprisingly wasn't the only one in shock.  Moria Mactaggart was the CIA agent who so happened to join in the ride back during First Class. She had helped in defeating Apocalypse and was reunited with Charles.

Erik still had a distrustful acknowledgement of her being around. He's anger fuming once more, still unable to let go of what she had done in the past.  
" what are you doing here?" Asked Erik stepping forward as she brushed off the remaining dirt.  
" I would ask you the same question; What are you lot doing here?"  
" why don't you go first" snarled Erik. His fist curled into a ball and he pulled a grinned. Raven had to pull him back by placing her arm right in front of him.  
" well if I must, I was looking for something or someone rather, and I was told I had to go back to Cuba to do so... Now, what are you doing here?" Her lips moved and her eyes narrowed.

Hank didn't speak but left his mouth hang open. The younger mutants were also silent and Raven fell back, freeing her arm from Erik. Erik stood tall and firm, he looked into Moria's eyes and frowned.  
" he's gone and he's back, that's why we're here," he said strongly and walked past her making sure he bumped her on the shoulder. When he was gone and out of their view, Raven sighed deeply and motioned her way through to Moria for an apology on behalf of Erik.  
" Sorry about him, hasn't been the same since, you know..."  
Moria nodded and soon was again asking questions.

Moria was just as worried about Charles as did everyone else, but it was Erik who worried the most. Erik was struggling with nightmares, nightmares of his horrid past and those of who he loves. Maybe, just maybe he's cursed, cursed to lose everyone he loves, to live on the fear that he'll never get one second on having someone to love, to cherish and to hold, without them dying on him. But it was Charles who was there to comfort him, to make him see the good within him. Charles took away his pain and anger and replaced them with kindness and peace...  
" Peace was never the option"

It was late and QuickSilver and Nightcrawler were yawning, arms stretched and eyes closed shut. Raven was getting tried too and the girls were exhausted.   
" let's go home, it's no use and..." Scott said but was once again cut short when Jubilee had spotted something in the distance. They had walked for quite some time but not for too long they hoped, yet what Jubilee had spotted had sent fear down everyone's spines. They had known Erik had walked off but had no real knowledge where exactly but now they know. There lied Erik, the mutant who's powering to control metal, his body in odd angles and his hair thick with blood.

Quicksilver rushes towards him, his hands carefully cascading over Erik's body.  
" dad?" He whispered his eyes slowly letting go a tear. Raven rushed to both men; Storm, Jubilee, Jean, Scott and Nightcrawler had followed her lead.  
" what happened?" Asked Jean, her mind tried to read Erik's.  
" I'm not getting anything, his mind is blank"  
Jean had been practising with the Professor on her telepathy, trying to communicate with her mind and penetrating those she seeks to know.

Scott wished he had looked away but he couldn't take his eye off him. Nightcrawler was confused and seems unforced, perhaps trying to distract himself from the state of Magneto.  
" I don't know what happened but we need to get Erik to a safe place, and once he wakes up I want one of you to stand guard.." Said Raven.  
" I'll do it, I don't mind," said Quicksilver as quick as he could run. Raven nodded and with help from Jean and Storm, they gently lifted Erik ( to which he moaned a bit) and carried him to a much comfortable area of the beach.

Erik had been walking, trying to take his mind of Moria for a while. His mind had then shifted to think of Charles, and where could the young mutant be.  
" where are you, Charles?" Erik whispered his mind replaying images of them playing chess, of them out on the open field and those times when their faces were so near that he could have... He shook his head and grinned.  
" what was I thinking?"  
CRACK! CRACK!  
There was the noise coming from the distance. Erik turned his head and he lost his grin on he's faced.  
" who's there? Raven is that you?" He said he's voice loud and clear.  
CRACK! CRACK!  
Erik couldn't make out the source of the noise and with no metal, in his reach, he was rendered useless. He had no weapons, what was he suppose to do?  
" Raven, if this is you it's not funny?" His voice becoming shaky but he didn't know why he just felt fear enter his mind and body.

Erik had very little time to think when something or someone attacked him from behind. He, still remaining uselessly accepted he's attacker for what can he do?. During the attack on the beach, Erik got a glimpse of who was attacking him; a female, long black hair with strikes of purple running one side. She wore purple and pink and had used her sword to take him down. His last few breaths were wasted upon saying her name: " Psylocke?" and the last thought before his eyes and mind went blank was: "Charles"


	7. Chapter 7

Charles had awakened so briefly in the mist of the cold air. He was cold but not yet freezing however he was still shaken by the constant banging on his head. Charles felt sick and tried and he's mind giving off a massive headache. 

" you're weak Charles, you're no hero," said Apocalypse, his mind circling around Charles. Charles bit his lip and said nothing, he didn't want him to win, not again yet for a short while Apocalypse seems to alter his movements.

The sudden flashes of pain and torment entered Charles' mind and it wasn't something he could control. Charles felt so cold now and nothing could suppress the cold thoughts running through his busy mind.  
" you've grown weak since we met Charles but not to worry, you'll be a nice bait for a fellow ex Horsemen of mine"  
" you'll... Never find... Erik" said Charles through clenched teeth. He's words fading a bit but was clear enough to be picked upon by Apocalypse.

Their surroundings were all too dark but for Charles, this was nothing he had faced before. He'd been alone and afraid once that that was with Erik, and with Erik not there he was hopeless and somewhat afraid.  
" Oh but Charles, your dear Erik would soon come for you and my plan would come together" Apocalypse spoke, he's blank, cold eyes stared directly into Charle's brilliant blue ones.  
" now, I've got something for you, get up"  
" I don't want anything... From you" hissed Charles as he stayed where he laid, he's legs unworkable and he's mind blocked.

Apocalypse hated the way Charles won't corporate, the way he refuses to give in to commands, but he had a plan and it was sure to work. Apocalypse nodded and for a few seconds, he stepped aside so that the shadows could engulf him. Charles was alone once more and as he made sure that Apocalypse was out of sight he let the tears fall. He cried in fear and guilt. In the midpoint of, he's crying came to a voice and a familiar voice for that matter.  
" Charles. Charles, Ich komme für Sie"  
The voice spoke. Charles recognises that voice and immediately raised his head.

The voice spoke in German and not have learnt German himself, he knew that there's only one person he knew who could.  
" Erik? Erik?..." He said his voice a little stronger than before. Charles used his a good hand to raise himself up, his eyes still filled with tears.  
"Erik" he whispered so he could hear his sobs. So when he was slightly raised, it was not Erik who was crouched down before him. He's eyes level with Charles.

The young man in front of him had familiar features and some were obvious than the others. The one that stood out the most has he had wings, metal wings for that matter. The metal feathers were knives and could penetrate through almost anything. The young lad grinned, the same grin that Erik used to tease him but this grin was empty and cold. Charles lowered his head in defeat as with his mind unable to work and he's mutation remained useless it was no use to do anything else.

Arc-Angel as he was called, griped Charles by his shirt collar and had knocked him out with something in his possession. As he did so, Charles eyes closed and the last few collections of thoughts he had were of Erik.  
" Erik, I lo..."  
He remained unconscious after that.


	8. Chapter 8

Erik was having nightmares, something he had gotten used to for his past was filled with them. Erik's injuries had been serious but not life-threatening and he would be making a quick recovery said, Hank. 

" he's alright, the wounds just missed his heart by inches. He's lucky to be alive" said Hank as he reassured the group. His eyes then falling on a worried Quicksilver. Raven had nodded in her approval to allow Hank to consult Peter.

Raven was beginning to trust Erik, despite the time he tried to kill her during the 1970's but apart from that, he's an okay guy. She had learnt to trust him because of Charles, as her brother was a kind of man who would trust anyone.  
" what do we do now?" Asked Jubilee, who finished adjusting her jacket. Raven looked at her and smiled weakly, she looked at their faces and knew she must say what her heart tells her.  
" I don't know, I don't know where Charles is and I can't do this without Erik" She blurted out, her eyes beginning to flood with tears.

For a very long time, Raven hadn't felt so much pain before. She was lucky to find Charles and yet as she looks around the group she saw the feeling of giving up. She sighed.  
" Erik would be fine, for now, we need to keep a lookout before we get out of here. The person who attacked Erik could be still out there so we need to stick together" she said, they nodded and they soon started to walk away without a word.

Quicksilver or Peter sat beside Erik, his eyes staring at his father's face, the stillness was making him uneasy. Scott looks back and so the did the rest; the girls trying to make their way to Peter to try and ease his pain.  
" why don't you just go and be there by his side," said Jean, her mind forced on Scott. Scott heard the telepath; he stared at the direction the brokenhearted Quicksilver was and soon Scott was overwhelmed with the feeling of lost too. How Alex died so young, his life waiting to begin.  
" go on, what are you waiting for?" asked Jean who still keep her eyes on him, her mind still focused on her friend and teammate.

Scott Summers glanced at Jean Grey and gave a worried smile, before taking what seemed like a deep breath before taking strong strides towards Quicksilver. Jean, Jubilee, Storm and Nightcrawler decided it would be best to stay back they couldn't resist. Peter on the other hand still glances at his father's frozen state, how his chest rises and falls slowly each minute. He wanted to say " I love you, dad please come back" but not now maybe later, but when was later?

Peter Maximoff felt the weight on his shoulders and had just turned around to see it was Scott.  
" Hey, how are you feeling?" Said, Scott, as he sat beside him. Peter smiled but Scott could see right through his very soul, the regret and grief of not telling Erik sooner; how he stumbled upon the words unable to speak them.  
" I'm fine," he said back when in reality he's hurting on the inside.

The rest had followed soon and within minutes everything seemed all fine when...  
"PLEASE, DON'T... Please... Please let me go"  
Erik had awoken and he's breath rapid. He's arms swaying and he's legs wanting to move. Quicksilver and Scott managed to hold onto Erik's arms with Jean and Storm on his legs.  
" get Raven or Hank, just get anyone," said Jean as she tried to calm Erik down. His eyes now shut tight and his mind clouded by the nightmare in his mind, and for all the random reasons, he couldn't control himself. He thrashed around, trying to free himself from his restraints.  
" I'm on it," said Jubilee and she was gone soon as Jean has time to turn her head.  
" Please...please don't...." Erik said as tears rained down slowly from his eyes.  
" Shhh, it's okay, it's okay, we're here Erik" whisperer Jean. Nightcrawler didn't know what was happening, Erik's painful screams had startled him.  
" what's wrong with him?" He asked as he slowly brought himself forward unable to know what to do.

Jean turned her head, she smiled.  
" he's fine, follow Jubilee and tell the others," she said and with this order, Nightcrawler disappeared in blue smoke. Erik had stopped thrashing but he's sobbing still could be heard. Storm wanted some answers, something that could ease her mind.  
" are you sure he's okay?" She asked. She sat down beside Erik's leg and looked at her previous horsemen.  
" what's wrong with him?" She asked after a few minutes to herself.  
" he's having nightmares if we can get him to calm down maybe..."  
Raven and Hank came through the area; they were followed by Jubilee, Nightcrawler and Moria.

Raven nodded to Hank to which he moved forward towards Erik.  
" what happened?" Asked Moria, she was nearing Erik but Raven stopped her.  
" he's hurt, but you've better stay back"  
" but..."  
" Trust Me"  
Hank was by Erik side. Hank was left alone so the young mutants went in the small area of the aircraft, except Quicksilver. Peter never let go of Erik's hand, something that he can't seem to ever let go. Erik, on the other hand, was fighting his own demons, how his soul is ripping itself piece by piece.  
" please, please let me go" sobbed Erik wanting nothing of his pain and suffering.  
" Hey, it's okay, we've got you" whispered Hank back. However, despite Hank's soothing words, Erik was still on the brink of despair.  
" Charles, please save me," said Erik to himself, his words out of place and wanting Charles here, wanting he's comfort and just him being here was all he wanted, to take away the demons that lie within his heart and soul. But without Charles, Erik stood no chance against his own demons.


	9. Chapter 9

Erik was having nightmares, something he had gotten used to for his past was filled with them. Erik's injuries had been serious but not life-threatening and he would be making a quick recovery said, Hank. 

" he's alright, the wounds just missed his heart by inches. He's lucky to be alive" said Hank as he reassured the group. His eyes then falling on a worried Quicksilver. Raven had nodded in her approval to allow Hank to consult Peter.

Raven was beginning to trust Erik, despite the time he tried to kill her during the 1970's but apart from that, he's an okay guy. She had learnt to trust him because of Charles, as her brother was a kind of man who would trust anyone.  
" what do we do now?" Asked Jubilee, who finished adjusting her jacket. Raven looked at her and smiled weakly, she looked at their faces and knew she must say what her heart tells her.  
" I don't know, I don't know where Charles is and I can't do this without Erik" She blurted out, her eyes beginning to flood with tears.

For a very long time, Raven hadn't felt so much pain before. She was lucky to find Charles and yet as she looks around the group she saw the feeling of giving up. She sighed.  
" Erik would be fine, for now, we need to keep a lookout before we get out of here. The person who attacked Erik could be still out there so we need to stick together" she said, they nodded and they soon started to walk away without a word.

Quicksilver or Peter sat beside Erik, his eyes staring at his father's face, the stillness was making him uneasy. Scott looks back and so the did the rest; the girls trying to make their way to Peter to try and ease his pain.  
" why don't you just go and be there by his side," said Jean, her mind forced on Scott. Scott heard the telepath; he stared at the direction the brokenhearted Quicksilver was and soon Scott was overwhelmed with the feeling of lost too. How Alex died so young, his life waiting to begin.  
" go on, what are you waiting for?" asked Jean who still keep her eyes on him, her mind still focused on her friend and teammate.

Scott Summers glanced at Jean Grey and gave a worried smile, before taking what seemed like a deep breath before taking strong strides towards Quicksilver. Jean, Jubilee, Storm and Nightcrawler decided it would be best to stay back they couldn't resist. Peter on the other hand still glances at his father's frozen state, how his chest rises and falls slowly each minute. He wanted to say " I love you, dad please come back" but not now maybe later, but when was later?

Peter Maximoff felt the weight on his shoulders and had just turned around to see it was Scott.  
" Hey, how are you feeling?" Said, Scott, as he sat beside him. Peter smiled but Scott could see right through his very soul, the regret and grief of not telling Erik sooner; how he stumbled upon the words unable to speak them.  
" I'm fine," he said back when in reality he's hurting on the inside.

The rest had followed soon and within minutes everything seemed all fine when...  
"PLEASE, DON'T... Please... Please let me go"  
Erik had awoken and he's breath rapid. He's arms swaying and he's legs wanting to move. Quicksilver and Scott managed to hold onto Erik's arms with Jean and Storm on his legs.  
" get Raven or Hank, just get anyone," said Jean as she tried to calm Erik down. His eyes now shut tight and his mind clouded by the nightmare in his mind, and for all the random reasons, he couldn't control himself. He thrashed around, trying to free himself from his restraints.  
" I'm on it," said Jubilee and she was gone soon as Jean has time to turn her head.  
" Please...please don't...." Erik said as tears rained down slowly from his eyes.  
" Shhh, it's okay, it's okay, we're here Erik" whisperer Jean. Nightcrawler didn't know what was happening, Erik's painful screams had startled him.  
" what's wrong with him?" He asked as he slowly brought himself forward unable to know what to do.

Jean turned her head, she smiled.  
" he's fine, follow Jubilee and tell the others," she said and with this order, Nightcrawler disappeared in blue smoke. Erik had stopped thrashing but he's sobbing still could be heard. Storm wanted some answers, something that could ease her mind.  
" are you sure he's okay?" She asked. She sat down beside Erik's leg and looked at her previous horsemen.  
" what's wrong with him?" She asked after a few minutes to herself.  
" he's having nightmares if we can get him to calm down maybe..."  
Raven and Hank came through the area; they were followed by Jubilee, Nightcrawler and Moria.

Raven nodded to Hank to which he moved forward towards Erik.  
" what happened?" Asked Moria, she was nearing Erik but Raven stopped her.  
" he's hurt, but you've better stay back"  
" but..."  
" Trust Me"  
Hank was by Erik side. Hank was left alone so the young mutants went in the small area of the aircraft, except Quicksilver. Peter never let go of Erik's hand, something that he can't seem to ever let go. Erik, on the other hand, was fighting his own demons, how his soul is ripping itself piece by piece.  
" please, please let me go" sobbed Erik wanting nothing of his pain and suffering.  
" Hey, it's okay, we've got you" whispered Hank back. However, despite Hank's soothing words, Erik was still on the brink of despair.  
" Charles, please save me," said Erik to himself, his words out of place and wanting Charles here, wanting he's comfort and just him being here was all he wanted, to take away the demons that lie within his heart and soul. But without Charles, Erik stood no chance against his own demons.


	10. Chapter 10

Charles was in pain, the burning sensation escalated through his veins. The mutant that knocked him out was standing beside him, looking eagerly at the older mutant. He watched Charles, his own thoughts flooding his head. 

" why..." Whispered Charles, his voice straining to gain control.  
" because I have to" replied Angel.  
" no you don't, you're just afraid and worried. You follow he's ordered so he won't kill you... I can... I can help you" said Charles, his mind focused on the younger mutant.

Angel grind his teeth together.  
" shut up... Shut up... SHUT UP!" Shouted Angel, collapsing his hands on to his head. Then out of fits of anger, shards of his metal wings expelled towards Charles. The pieces miss Charles by inches and he sighed deeply.   
" I thought he said not to kill the prisoner...yet"  
Charles and Angel turned their heads around.  
" Psylocke, Welcome and join me," said a now normal Angel, his wings tucked towards his side. Psylocke smiled sarcastically and moved so her eyes spotted Charles.

Charles stayed silent, his eyes closed, his legs still paralysed and useless. He wanted to be home, with Erik. That's all he wanted.  
" anyways what took you so long? You missed the fun" Angel said.  
" Oh, I took care of a little problem" Psylocke her hair swapped back across her back. At this Charles looked up and captured the horrendous grin that laid upon her face, the grin of achievement; something that showed ' I've done something terrible and you can't do anything about it'.

Psylocke smiled again and grabbed her sword from her holster. She examined it for a while before coming back from her trance.  
" I dealt with with a little problem, something that would make sure you..." She pointed to Charles. "...submit to every word Apocalypse say" Her words penetrated into Charles every skin and it had pained him so much much more then Charles could ever image. He tightened he eyes with more force, all the voices in his head all constantly playing inside him. It was aching he's the whole mind.  
' I can't control it... Please... Please... Erik'  
Charles whispered in his head, wanting to connect to Erik, but nothing came through.  
"What did you do?" Asked Angel, his arms folded across his metal-plated chest. Psylocke laughed.  
" well..."

Erik had walked off from the rest of the group, his mind too occupies from the disappearance of his friend.  
" where are you, Charles?" He said, his hands slipping past his hair, his eyes tired and filled with rage. To miss Charles so much was his own downfall, to fall in love with someone who already has someone else was the worst. Erik knew that Charles loved Moria and she loves him back, but what he didn't know was it was all just a game. A game that Charles played when he wanted Erik near him or to mask the truth about his own feelings towards the Metal-Bender.

The kiss between Charles and Moria after the fight in Cuba was just to make Moria happy, to let her know that this was what she wanted but what Charles really wanted was Erik. The friend that turned his back away from them, taking Raven with him, but despite the pain, he couldn't live without Erik. As well as all this, the words he said to both Hank and Alex about Moria were cover-ups, to convince them he's feelings for Moria were 'true' when really they all had been about Erik.

It's been a couple of years before Erik wondered what was really going on inside Charles' head. He wanted to seek refuge upon where Charles was and to comfort his friend when he needed it the most. Erik kept strolling across the beach, looking towards the horizon and as he did so, a sudden crack echoed the air and made the Metal-Bender jump a little. Psylocke landed behind the stack of greenery so that she was invisible to the necked eye where she is unspotted by the other mutant. She smiled and went in for the kill like a predator ending its victims it one signal swipe. Erik wasn't prepared for what's to come, for it was too late and it was far too late to change his mind.

Psylocke's swords, both psychical and luminous, were all drawn for the attack. Her ways of showing her skills were undeniably clever and impressive and it was enough to outdo even the bravest of mutants. She headed forwards towards the older mutant to get a closer look at her victim. Erik had shifted slightly, now looking around to find the source of the noise.  
" Raven, if that's you it isn't funny"  
This was her chance, Psylocke had done this many times but this time it's against her old horsemen.

Psylocke begins by quickly transitioning herself on top of Erik by surprise, then pinning him tightly on the sandy beach below him. Erik started to fight back but without some sort of weapon the reaches he gave up on any hope. He had struggled to try to prevent his attacker from doing any more serious damage. Erik managed to free his hands and took a swing for Psylocke's head but missed before something sharp penetrated his chest. The pain mixed in with his crying, his mind unable to grip with what was going on.  
" are you crying?" She said in a mocking tone, her words sarcastic and laughable. Yet for some reason, it was cold and dark and malicious in a way that wasn't her.

Erik's legs were kicking but he's couldn't move. He let the tears roll down he's facing unable to move or speak from the pain. Erik wanted someone to take him back, he wanted most of all was Charles. Charles. He needed Charles, to save get him back but of course, he wasn't there, his mind beginning to empty from the thoughts he thought he would never have and soon it was all going to be over.  
" don't worry, it won't last long. Your ours now" Psylocke said her voice more sinister than the last. She stroked Erik's cheek, wiping away the tears falling down his red face.

After the last few strikes to Erik's body, Psylocke had enough and disappeared.  
Erik couldn't move, the pain was far too much and it continued till he couldn't feel anything any longer.  
" Charles...Charles please..." Erik whispered, his last few thought were one the name: Charles.


	11. Chapter 11

Charles couldn't believe the truth that came out of her mouth. He had entered her mind and cried whenever she spoke ill of Erik's name. He wanted to shut them off, to remove her mind from his but it won't work. The description of Erik's attack still haunts him, the pain that his friend is right now was all too real and far too much for Charles.

" you really attacked Lensherr?" Asked Angel with a slight grin on he's faced. Psylocke nodded and quickly pulled out her sword from her holster again, and had asked Angel to move closer, and there it was, the proof that Charles needed to know that what she had done was true.

The sword in the dark was unclear but down in the purple glow from Psylocke the sword was covered in blood, dried blood. Erik's blood. Charles was gasping in horror.  
"Oh Erik, what has she done to you?" Asked Charles in his own mind, tears streaming down his face again. It was too much, the pain never went away and it was the hardest thing to do, Erik was far from Charles' reach and it was the one thing Charles wanted. Not this. Not like this when both of them were in pain and in need to feel loved once more. Psylocke places back her blood covered sword and smiled; the accomplishment still etched upon her face. Angel also smiled the same smile that spoke " I destroyed what you love the most, now I'm in control of you"

Charles bowed his head knowing that this could be the last of Erik. The last of him. The last of them. Hank still is in control and everyone still stayed silent. The aircraft swayed to the left then the right, it soon changed scenery outside and the light started to fade and Jean, Storm and Scott were all asleep while Jubilee and Quicksilver were still by Erik's side with jubilee still genteelly dabbing the cold compress on Erik's forehead. Erik moaned and stirred around a bit but he didn't response not wake at that very moment.  
" I see it," said Hank, his voice echoed through the aircraft within the few seconds of time. Hank's voice echoed the surrounding and the sleeping mutants were soon awake.  
" what's going on?" Asked Storm, tired as she way she managed to say the words just fine. 

" we're here, look" replied Hank. Raven looked up and had seen Stryker's base getting closer as the plane drove towards the Basecamp. The plane landed safely on the ground with Hank on the controls. Once safely on the ground, Raven spoke first.  
" someone has to stay with Erik, unless we can get him to wake up then we have no choice"  
" I could do it," asked Quicksilver, his hair messy and his eyes were tired. Raven bit her lip and sighed deeply.  
" I'm sorry Peter but you're coming with us, we need you to check the grounds," said Raven her eyes moved back from the silver-haired mutant to the metal bender. Peter Maximoff looked back at his father with guilt running down his veins, the guilt of not telling him that's he is his son, that one thing that could not replace.  
" Okay, but who's turn is it?" Asked Peter he's gaze still on Erik. Raven's head turns towards Moira and Moira stared back with utter disbelief.

" what me? You got to be kidding!, I can't besides he's Erik Lensherr, he's Magneto..." She said her tone change when saying he's former name, the same that Raven so unknowingly gave Erik, not knowing how it would be used as a name to bring a villain to life. Raven looked ill at Moria, the rest stood in shook and Peter had a shiver down his spine as those words hit him. By this time Erik coughed a little and groaned, his chest moving slowly up and down with everything going so well.

" Charles, please... Charles please...h...help me" whispered Erik but his voice wasn't soft enough in the last part as everyone turned their head towards the broken mutant.  
"Charles... Charles, I need you...I...I love you"  
Moira stared at Erik, he eyes narrowed and her teeth clenched. Furry and rage filled her heart.  
" fine, I'll do it, I'll stay but don't rush it's going to be fine if you don't find Charles then keep looking," Moria said, her expression changing and with no second thoughts Jean, Storm, Nightcrawler and Scott headed out first with Hank by their lead. Peter went next and before he stepped outside the aircraft he's eyes closed to his father's one last time.  
" go, don't worry I've got it," said Moria and Peter glared at her for a few seconds before speeding off to play catch up with the others.

Raven was left with Moria, her face and body now of Mystique. Her natural yellow eyes narrowed and said in her same time of voice when she wanted Charles to pay attention.  
"never mind what I said before, for now, I trust you. I trust you with Erik"  
Before long Raven was also gone, leaving the aircraft with CIA agent and the Metal-Bender only known as Magneto. Moria slowly walked towards Erik, his eyes still closed but he's breathing become easy now. She got the already dry cold compress from beside Erik and had gently pressed it on Erik's forehead.  
" wake up, wake up" Moria whispered gently shaking his arm a little.

Erik groaned in slight pain, aching from the attack before but he managed it.  
" what's going on?" He spoke softly, his throat hurting.  
" I'm here to look after you, is that alright?" Asked Moria, he hands now trailing across Erik's face. Erik nodded, and soon Moria leaned forward and pressed her lips against Erik's; without any word of caution or thought Erik kissed back thinking it was Charles, that his dream was coming true.  
" you like that?"  
" yes, yes I do Charles" replied Erik, his mouth forming a smile. Moria looked around for any signs of return and when she didn't see anyone else she turned her head back to Erik.  
" then open your eyes" she whispered in Erik's ear. Erik unwillingly obeyed and as his eyes were finally open he's world collapse on him.

There was Moria a smile on her small face, her hand slowly touching his hand.  
" you're not Charles" Erik chocked out, his mind wanting to escape but he was being held down. Moria smile grew and it scared Erik.  
"I know, but you just won't give up will you, oh well, your in my control now," she said and before Erik could do anything, Moria had placed the cloth other Erik's mouth and soon things disappeared in a short amount of time.


	12. Chapter 12

Peter had been having dreams lately, his mind lost in things he can't control. The X-Men were all outside of Stryker's base, the same base that was used to hold them there. Raven circled around the entrance of the base but nothing she couldn't see could get them inside.

" there nothing, I can't get us in, they must have sealed it shut unless Nightcrawler, can get through the interior. Can you do that? Can you Raven asked.  
" sure but I can only take a few at a time, it could be risky" replied Nightcrawler; Raven nodded and demanded Scott, Jean and Storm to go first.  
" hold on tight" and they were gone, leaving Quicksilver, Raven, Hank and Jubilee by the entrance. They didn't have to wait long as Nightcrawler was back before they could say X-Men.

Everyone was now inside the base and with Raven and Hank taking the lead everyone else just followed. The base smelled revolting, the stench of the remains of dead bodies still in the hallways made Nightcrawler at unease, and Quicksilver, Jubilee and Scott felt dizzy, their heads light headed  
" gosh, why here?" Complained Scott he's noise plugged to stop the putrid smell entering his nose.     
" I've seen worst. I smelt things that are much worse than this" said Raven, her memories of Cuba and Washington was a little foggy but the memories stay. 

Raven and Hank were walking way ahead of the younger mutants, their backs turned away from them. This was when Hank whispered:  
" you okay?"  
" Yeah, I'm just...just..."  
" just worried that you left Moria to look after Erik"  
" well..."  
" don't...I know what you are going to say and I don't trust her. Not in Cuba not now. We know Charles, and Charles loves Erik I know it" said Hank, his voice low and in a whisper. Raven raised her eyebrows.  
" I thought you didn't like Erik, you said..." Raven mocked  
" forget what I said and I was wrong about Lehnsherr, he isn't so bad once you get to know him," said Hank and Raven smiled and Hank turned the favour.

They have searched the Base from top to bottom and yet there was no sign of Charles.  
" nothing, and out of all the places he's not here" Said Scott he's temper growing again.  
" we've got to keep looking, the Professor must be here somewhere," said Jubilee. So, time went by, ticking away slowly making no progress anytime soon. However, after minutes wasted Jean's voice echoed in their heads.  
" you guys better look at this, I think I found something"  
Her voice was loud and clear, her telepathy was getting better and stronger.  
" was that Jean?" Asked Storm.  
" yeah it was and it just means she found something," said Jubilee.

Raven and Hank had also heard Jean's voice too as they responded immediately. Jean stood by an empty monitor room; some of the computers were smashed and broken but one of the security monitors was left untouched but something was flickering on the display screen.  
" Jean what's the..."  
Jean placed a finger on her mouth and pointed at the screen. A video played on it and to Raven, it was something else to add to her nightmares. It also proved Hank right.  
" Hello dear Mutants"  
Moria Mactaggart.  
" I'm sorry to disturb your 'search party' but You precious Professor Charles Xavier is dead. And don't worry, once we kill his precious Erik Lehnsherr..." She stepped aside so they could clearly see the horror in front of them. In a dark room laid Erik's body, blood both dry and new were on his body, bruises and wounds plastered on his skin. Erik was strapped to a plastic table, his head and hair covered in blood.  
" ...he won't have to know" continued Moria, a smile that wasn't quite her moulded on the pale mouth. The video ended with a military logo and turning back to static.

Raven was now crying, her rage can't be contained any longer. Hank held her tight and he too was furious, he's blue form emerging from him and Jean had a tear in her eyes. Jubilee can't help but cry alongside Jean whereas Storm couldn't imagine someone like Moria Mactaggart could betray them like that, not her, it's impossible. Nightcrawler and Scott said nothing but on the inside, their hearts slightly broke. But Quicksilver; Peter Maximoff felt disheartened, his eyes streaming with tears and words couldn't form in his throat. Peter dropped to his knees and couldn't get up, he felt numb and cold. He cried till he couldn't until his eyes turned red and his mind gone crazy. 

" I told you! I told you we can't trust her!" Screamed Hank, his face filled with anger and frustration. Hank never felt so angered, the man he looked after was gone and the man he just got to know was being held, ready to have his life taken for what...? Hank didn't know.  
" Hank please, don't make it worst" cried Raven, her mind spinning and losing control. She wanted out and find out the truth. The truth that Moria was only playing mind tricks and silly games.  
" w...we have to go..." Commanded Raven as she wiped away her tears and headed out or the halls. On Raven's demand, Nightcrawler got everyone out and ran back to the aircraft. If Raven was right Moria would be there with Erik, safe. She was wrong.  
"they're gone, both of them... But this can't be, I trusted her... We trusted her" said a disbelieved Raven. She sighed and breathed slowly trying to calm her emotions.  
" so, the Professor, he's really gone?" Asked Storm her mind trying to not stare at the already dishearten mutant before her.  
" yes... And Erik too"  
" who cares about Magneto, I thought..." Scott was cut off.  
" Charles cared about Erik..." Raven looked at Quicksilver, his eyes were still red from the crying.  
" others care about Erik... Now Hank get us out of here"  
" as you wish"  
They were gone and in the air in minutes and wherever they were going next they stayed silent once more and wherever they were going to next it won't be the last of their troubles.


	13. Chapter 13

Erik woke up to darkness, his eyes couldn't see a thing. Erik wanted to move, to look at his surroundings but he couldn't and fear took over. Erik was beginning to get nervous and memories started to flood back. He struggled to break free soon realising that he's been restrained; his arms and legs constricted to little moments.  
" so, you're awake now, well it's going to get a whole lot more interesting"  
That voice, Erik knew that's voice and tried to scream but no sound came out.  
" no point screaming Erik, you are in my control and soon you'll be reunited with an old master of yours and I'll get my own reward," the voice said which grew loader and had echoed throughout the empty room.

Erik cried, his eyes unable to take any more of the pain.  
" Shhh, it's okay I only need you until Apocalypse comes and take everything from you, to finally end your sorry life...you didn't deserve to live Lehnsherr, and..." The voice stopped speaking and soon a new voice filled the empty air after it.  
" Moria, Apocalypse told you not to mess with Lehnsherr until he is ready..."  
" yes Psylocke, but you know I despise Lehnsherr," Moria said before whispering in Erik's ear: " you'll beg for your escape and will die to try...remember Charles is mine, you don't deserve his love"  
a cold laugh impaled Erik's heart and things were beginning to fall out of place again.

Moria Mactaggart. Moria Mactaggart. Moria Mactaggart. The name stayed in his mind and it's filled him with anger and rage; the long moments he spent saying to Charles how Moria couldn't be trusted, how she's someone she isn't and Charles won't believe him.

" Charles, please listen to me, she's not here to love you," Erik said, the words falling from his mouth. Charles was to meet Moria out in the open field by the mansion and Charles didn't have time to get distracted today since Hank kept him busy and Raven kept fighting with Alex, Sean and Angel.  
" go way Erik, please, I don't need any more problems, not today," said Charles he's mind focused on his date with Moria. In reality, Charles hated Moria, her annoyance and small talk didn't interest him like Erik does when he's around.

Charles only sees Moria as friends but not lovers however she still insists to be with him. Charles being Charles, he goes with a plan, a plan that involves convincing Moria that he's for love her is real and it works. However, plans come with consequences and Erik was that consequence. Charles left Erik for Moria. That's what Erik thinks and Erik didn't know whether he should leave Charles or warn him once more.  
" Charles please, you can't do this, are you insane?" Said Erik, frustration running in his blood.

Charles looked at his friend with utter despise. His blue eyes staring directly into Erik's greenish blue ones. His lips formed a tight frown.  
" forget it, Erik, I don't need you and I'll never love you!" Screamed Charles, his words like a sword, taking Erik by the heart. Erik closed his eyes and let a tear fall from them. He opened them after a few seconds before Charles and he was staring back into each other's eyes.  
" if that's so then I just want to let you know that I wish you and Moria the very best and...I love you..." There was a pause then: "... Goodbye old friend"  
Charles watched his best friend walk away from him and out of the room.

After Erik was gone, Charles fell to the wooden floor, tucked he's keens to his chest as buried his head on them. He cried till he couldn't any longer; the pain was too much and Erik was the only who one could calm him down. This didn't go according to plan and now he's stuck with Moria for the rest of his life. A life without Erik.

Charles woke from what seemed to be one of the most peaceful sleep he had since Apocalypse. He slept like he would have when Erik was around and the countless of other times when they just hang out in the space behind the school.  
" good morning Charles"  
Charles looked up to expect Erik to be by his side. He was wrong. So wrong. Standing above him was Apocalypse and no Erik whatsoever. Apocalypse seemed to have disappeared for years but he soon returned and Charles couldn't stand how he could look so happy.

Charles didn't speak nor did he stare into those empty eyes of his, the ones that had given so much pain to Erik.  
" you don't have to be afraid, all will be relived soon enough. But now let's talk shall we?" Apocalypse grinned, but still, Charles won't talk, he still refuses. Apocalypse looked disappointed, he's open mind waiting to make every possible moment for Charles as painful as possible.  
"Come on Charles lets play a game"  
" I don't want to play your games" snarled Charles. Apocalypse smiled faded, his eyes turning colder. Apocalypse clenched his hands, forming them into a fist.

Psylocke and Angel enter the room, silent they came in. Apocalypse as Charles turned to their direction; Apocalypse simply smiled and chocked out a laugh gesturing to them to come forward.  
" is our friend ready my children?" Asked Apocalypse, he's icy eyes gazing upon his two loyal Horsemen.  
" yes he's ready, she had broken him down," said Psylocke, her sword by her side; Charles wanted to enter his mind, to recall his thought about the mysterious man they were on about but Apocalypse kept his mind closed, something Erik does most of the time.

Up in the air Raven still couldn't overcome her feelings and thoughts upon the news and the betrayal. The trust she put upon her was now a mistake and she promised to herself that she'll never able to trust anyone again.  
" you okay?" Asked Kurt he's eyes secreting towards Raven.  
" Yeah, I'm alright" she replied her voice shaky and almost gone from existence but her eyes didn't turn back o Kurt but to a very quite Quicksilver. Usually, Peter would be active willing to make jokes and sarcastic remarks upon his fellow X-Men.  
" you alright?" She asked, and at first, Peter didn't reply but only lifted his head in responding. But he's soon found his courage to answer her question.  
" I'm alright...not great but alright"  
Raven nodded and Hank just keeps on flying.

Jean and Scott sat by each other without a signal communication to interact with. Jubilee and Storm had done the same, with no one thinking of things in their minds.  
" we can't keep going around in circles, we have to land before the fuel runs out," said Hank breaking the silence. Raven looked up at Hank and her mind snapped back to reality.  
" Um..."  
" I may able to track Erik. I've been training to enhance my telepathy with the Professor" Answered Jean before Raven could finish her words. Everyone looked at her with an utter surprise for Jean had been surprisingly quiet since she saw that footage back in Stryker's Base. The others stared blankly into Jean's eyes; her fellow teammates couldn't understand her words but apart from Hank.  
" that...that might work, Jean can you reach Erik?"  
" I could try but I'm not as powerful as the professor. He was the strongest among us" replied Jean, her hands curled along the seat fastenings that strapped her to the seat.

Scott took her hand and held it tight.  
" Hey, what's wrong?"  
" nothing Scott, but I can still try please," said Jean her mind clear and focused. Hank quickly glanced at Raven as her eyes fell on Peter's and the rest.  
" let's give it a try, but it doesn't work us back out, we abort the mission, got that?" Commanded Raven her voice clear. Everyone nodded and they all went forth on with the plan. Jean closed her eyes, she consecrated hard and hard like she had ever focused before. Her mind focused on the man that helped to rebuild the school, the man who help defeat Apocalypse, the man she believed was good.

Erik was cold and barely awake, the pain was too much and served no real purpose to him. He's been held in the for hours without any contact with the outside world. The door opens and light floods the room, Erik struggles but still, he wasn't able to and it hurts so badly.  
" it's time, Apocalypse wants him upstairs now" commended Psylocke her voice echoing around the stone walls. Hands grabbed hold of Erik's bound wrist and legs. They untied the Metal-Bender and when Erik tried to escape they tightened their grip.  
" up now"  
Erik was struggling and struggling, screaming and screaming until...  
( " Erik. Erik, can you hear me?")  
" Jean...Jean Grey" Erik Whispered, his mind in pain.  
("Don't worry Erik, we're here to save you, don't worry. Just tell me where are you?")  
" I don't...k...k...know... Please... Please help me" cried Erik, tears falling from his eyes. Jean felt his pain and had also pained her.  
(" calm down Erik, calm down, I...")  
" please... I can't please...p...please..., I need Char-"Erin's voice faded and Jean came off.

The other stared at her in utter anticipation, wondering if she had found the location to where they kept Erik.  
" so, did you..." Asked Quicksilver, his eyes wide open.  
"Erik was cut off but I know a rough idea where he is, but it's far and unlikely the place you would think of," said Jean, her mind a little suspended with other thoughts but the rest went along with her words.  
" where is it?" Asked Hank, eyes back on the sky.  
" Back at the school, back at the mansion," said Jean and without any hesitations, Raven ordered Hank to drive back as quickly as he could and so he did. Raven was going to make sure is safe. Safe for Charles.


	14. Chapter 14

Erik was forced to walk up the stairs and Erik knew it wasn't an easy journey. The escalating pain wasn't going away and Erik winched every time he took each step. By the time they reached upstairs, Erik was breathing heavily and the light in the room strained his eyes. It was so bright.

Once in the room Erik was taken to the centre of it and was forced onto a chair (not metal of course), and too weak to move he stayed there as still as possible.  
" we've gotten him, what now?" Said Angel, his eyes staring into the darkness. At first, Erik heard nothing and silence seem to only answer back, however, the silence was soon joined by that one familiar voice.  
" Hello my child, I see you have returned," said Apocalypse. Erik said nothing and he knew far too well that Apocalypse can't be trusted.  
" you don't want to talk maybe this will..." Apocalypse said in his usual tone and without a single second to think Erik heard that other familiar voice he heard so many times before.  
" Erik?... Erik..."  
" Charles... CHARLES!" His own voice bouncing around the walls, wanting to grab onto Charles for the company. He was held still unable to move without screaming in pain.  
" now, now Erik we just want to talk to you and you answer our simple question we'll let youse him, understand," said Apocalypse he's voice trailing from his lips.

Erik becomes quite and spoke of nothing; he bit his bottom lip and clenched his jaw. Apocalypse shook his head of disapproval and nodded towards he's remaining horsemen. Psylocke and Angel grabbed Erik by the arms and pushed him down. Erik winced in pain and was already too weak to stand.  
" Erik? Erik..." Charles' voice echoed again and Erik responded immediately.  
" Charles? Charles, I'm coming" he said he's mind still struggling to cope with the torment but he managed it anyway. Charles laid still on the ground and smiled with all the effort he had left and forced himself onto Charles.

Once Charles was in the better light he immediately smiled, the pain seemed to escape him and was almost within reach of Charles when Erik was taken away from him their hands almost touching.  
" ERIK!" Charles screamed, his voice calling out to Erik but he was too far from his reach. Erik was also screaming as they took him away, his voice was soon just faint echoes in the background. Charles cried once more; it's only been a few seconds of seeing his Erik's face, the fact that he learned and grew to love was gone.

Moria Mactaggart soon stood in front of the broken professor he's heartbroken but the truth had to come out some day. Moria just stared and grinned; her loving face that showed before was no longer there for something replaced it and Charles was terrified of what was to come.  
" Sorry to break the moment but there's no use crying now, you'll never get him back"  
Charles stared at her with nothing but fury in his eyes.  
" I trusted you...and I... I love you..." Charles half lied. Moria rolled her eyes before she gazed went straight back to Charles.  
" oh don't lie to me I know you love Erik, the way you make eye contact..."  
This was true.  
"...the way you always follow Erik around and the times you spend a lot of time alone with him. I know you love him, you alone says it all. Now once this is all over Erik would soon be erased from your memory and you would be mine again Charles" she said her own tone from her voice would be enough to make any person's ears bleed.

Charles laid down, his head low and silent tears slowly fell from his eyes. The truth hurts and it did just that how all these years Moria Mactaggart was nothing more than a liar and a traitor. That finding out the truth was more painful then it would normally be, how this wasn't just some nightmare but a living nightmare.  
" I love you, Erik. I need you, Erik. Please..." Charles sobbed and afterwards, he cried himself to sleep, the pain going to sleep with him.


	15. Chapter 15

The others were still in the aircraft as silence consumed their surroundings. Raven wasn't talking to anyone and it was probably for the best after everything that has happened. Charles is dead and Erik Is in danger, how is this even possible, maybe Hank was right, yeah shouldn't have placed their trust on a human. Maybe Erik was right, maybe humans aren't as good as Charles made them out to be, however, the mention of Charles was bad enough.  
" are we there yet?" Asked Jubilee, her voice so innocent and calm that Raven couldn't resist a smile.

Raven continued to smile as she looked towards Hank. Hank quickly glasses back and back again so he was facing the window.  
" we're nearly there, just hold on okay. We are almost there" Hank said calmly, his hands firmly on the stirring wheel. Hank was starting to face the truth, he's mind mixed with anger and fear of losing a now trusted friend as well as a loathed for a once trusted, CIA Agent, Moria Mactaggart.

How could he have been so blinded by her kindness, how she had helped them with their mission in Cuba, how she had provided critical information on Apocalypse... How could she? How could she? Hank remembered it so well, his memories still open to flow through those days back in 1962, she was there as she watched Charles and Erik. Watching, only interrupting when they got too close.

 _'Charles and Erik had sat close by on the sofa, their eyes interlocked by only the slightest moment they could have. Charles was sat reading his own manifesto of mutations and homo sapiens, while Erik just sat with his eyes transfixed at Charles._  
_" you know how wonderful you look today Charles," asked Erik suddenly as he continued to stare at Charles' ever glowing blue eyes._  
_Charles smiles and removed his own eyes away from the ever long manifesto that he wrote himself. Charles smiled at Erik and raised an eyebrow._  
" what's the matter? Something wrong?" Asked Charles knowing Erik far too well. He had known so much of Erik but it was he passion for love that drew him in closer.  
" nothing, nothing is wrong. I just wanted to say that... That I..."  
" come on Erik spill it out," said Charles softly beginning to become desperate to hear Erik's voice say " I love you"; to hear he's voice win him over despite their troubles. Erik was silent as he bit his lower lip but something inside him filled him with joy and happiness, something he hasn't felt for a very long time. It was somehow destiny that Charles found him.  
It was Charles that befriended him, took him in like a brother. Since then Erik wanted more, he wanted to be closer to Charles.  
" I...I love you"  
He did it.  
" I love you, Charles," Erik said again and this time he leaned closer, he's strong hands gentle touches Charles' face. Their eyes meeting once more.  
Charles dropped his manifesto and pulled Erik even closer. Erik could now feel Charles breath upon his own face. Charles smiles and wrapped one arm around Erik's neck and the other around his waist.  
" I love you too" whispered Charles as he and Erik leaned for a kiss; but before they did, before their lips touched each other's a loud, familiar voice echoed the room.  
" Charles! Charles, are you coming out? We've got to go" cried Moria as she entered the room where they were still wrapped in each other's arms.  
" want is going on? Asked Moira, her right eyebrow raised, looking questionable at what she had witnessed in front of her.  
"Um.." Erik started but Charles read his mind and quickly interrupted his Erik's thought of progress.  
" you didn't see a thing! We weren't doing anything" sad Charles firmly as he stood up and walked towards her. Erik's smiled dropped and was reminded that she was still there. That whenever Moria was around he stood no chance.  
"I better leave," said Erik quickly before he made this situation as more awkward as it was already.  
" I think you should," said Moria, her reply cold and bitter, leaving a sour taste in her mouth.  
Erik stood up and was about to leave when Charles gripped his left wrist. He gave him a stare that simply said " I still love you. Don't think this is a permanent thing. Meet me in the courtyard"  
Erik nodded and walked away, smirking at Moria like he usually does. As Erik left, Moria turned her head back towards Charles.  
" what was that about?" She asked, her face confused and unaware of the passion that rises through Charles' heart and mind. How he's heart beats not for Moria but for Erik. Only Erik.  
" nothing. It was nothing" Charles lied before he patted Moria on her shoulders a went out.  
" wait! What about our date?" Moria screamed outside the doorframe as she went and head for Charles.  
Charles was already halfway through the corridor.  
" maybe later okay" and he went off, away from her monotone presents and back into Erik's arms. In the courtyard, Erik waited and smiled wildly when Charles came running towards him.  
" what took you so long?" Asked Erik giving Charles a sarcastic angered tone, but he still smiled anyway. Charles shook his head smiling and quickly ran towards Erik, wrapping his arms around Erik's neck. Charles has to tiptoe to kiss Erik on the lips because he was so tall.

 _The kiss was better than anything else and Charles likes that and it was unlike Moria as it could possibly be. It was Erik and Charles was okay with that._  
" sorry..." Charles breathed. " Moria won't shut up" he laughed before kissing Erik again. Erik kisses back with passion and had grabbed Charles by the waist and carefully lifted him up on the stone barrier. They kissed, their lips touching with burning passion and commitment, it was as though it was never-ending.  
" I love you" whispered Charles panting, his mouth forming a smile.  
" I love you too"  
Erik pressed his forehead onto Charles's and with one arm holding Charles steady while the other stroked his face.

_Charles couldn't keep his eyes off Erik Blueish green ones. He was too mesmerised by Erik's beauty, it was this that made him love Erik. It was all he ever wanted, nothing more, nothing less. It just him and Erik.  
" just you and I"_

The aircraft was getting close to the school and it was here where they'll get Erik out.  
" almost there," said Hank. " I can see it now..." Hank's said a few minutes later. Hank had touched down on to the field; Hank had no time to place it back on the holding station under that basketball court.  
" what are we going to do?" Asked jubilee, her eyes telling Raven what she needed to know.  
" I need all of you, you are all X-Men now, and I want you on the battleground. You want to be heroes then this is it" soar Raven firmly and she leads the way out of the aircraft. Hank followed her. Quicksilver, Storm and Nightcrawler were the first of the lot to follow of afterwards, leaving Jean and Scott by themselves.

Scott looked towards Jean, his eyes looking straight at her from the modified shield on his face.  
" are you okay?"  
" Yeah, yeah I'm okay. Just scared... Scared that... That... That feeling will come back. That power I thought I never had. It still burns inside me... What happens if I hurt someone?" Said Jean her hands shaking a little bit. Scott pulled her into a hug and whispered  
" it's okay, it's okay right. The Phoenix won't hurt anyone, it won't hurt anyone...come on, we need to catch up with the others"  
Jean smiled and both ran to play catch up with the others.

Inside the mansion, deep below the school, where Cerebro was held, where the Danger Room was located. Somewhere in the other room, Charles woke up too. His head was spinning and the room was dark, no windows, nothing.  
" what is going on?" Charles groan.  
" Charles? Charles is that you?" A voice on the other side of the wall.  
Erik.  
" Erik. Erik! Erik, it's me"  
" Oh gosh, what is going on Charles?"  
" I don't know" whispered Charles. He placed his head on the stone cold wall, wanting to see Erik again. The only one that matters to him right now.  
" I'm so sorry Charles" whispered Erik he's head leaning against the wall, tears escaping his eyes.  
" you don't need to apologise, I'm here and I forgive you"  
" I know but it can't be like this. It can't end like this... Let go Charles. Let go" Erik commanded through tears.  
Charles wasn't going to take that as an option.  
" I'm not going to. I can't. I refuse to. That is not an option Erik!" Charles started screaming behind the wall.  
" so was peace Charles but j was wrong now let go. Let GO!"  
" DON'T MAKE ME ERIK! I LOVE YOU. IM NOT LOSING YOU! I LOVE YOU"  
Charles screamed until he couldn't anymore, and all was left was the tears that were running down his face.  
" I LOVE YOU TOO! Don't you understand, I love you too. If you love me you'll let go... Let go... Let go"  
The words pierced Charles and he wasn't going to ever let go. It was too much and he had so much to lose. He can't lose Erik and this isn't how their story should end. Letting go means forever and forever means a life without Erik. He can't risk that. Not like this. Not again.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this was a late update. I've been very busy and it's hard to write each chapter. Thank you for your patience and support for reading this fanfic. Okay on with the story.

Charles was strong but unlike Erik, he wasn't as determined to fight for what he wants. Charles had been the one who always thought "peace was the option" that " love was the option" but what is love without someone there to hold you, to guide you, to bring your peace when you can't do it yourself. Charles thought of these question in his mind that still places voices of almost everyone in the world but all the voice he wants to hear now is Erik's. " I'm not letting go," said Charles quietly, his hand back on the wall again.

The door of the holding cell soon opened. Light flooded the once dark place. " you are needed back upstairs, I think you'll enjoy it" the voice was female and immediately it was this voice that awoke Charles from his haze of fantasy.

" I can't feel my legs remember. I thought you already knew that by now" said Charles he's eyes not meeting her's.

"Oh I know, but don't act like that, you behaved well so Apocalypse had set up something for you upstairs" replied Moria, she half-heartedly laughed.

" how am I suppose to even get up there?" Snapped Charles, his head now turned towards her. Moria moved forward towards Charles and her strides were quick and gentle.

She kneeled down so she was eye level with Charles and spoke clearly and strongly.  " Angel, we are ready," she said and then the winged mutant soon appeared swooped up Charles from the ground. Angel flew up towards upper ground carrying Charles in his arms. Charles groaned and wished Erik was with him. He wished it was Erik that was carrying him but it wasn't and it isn't happening. They ended up just outside the Danger Room. Angel placed Charles down as carefully as he could.

" you can go now... Moria you stay my child. You deserve such... Enjoyment" said Apocalypse as he walked around an headed straight for his new accomplice. Moria smiled and slowly made her way to his side where Apocalypse stroked her cheek with his fingers and smiled like he has won this battle.  

Charles was still on the ground he's mind focused on Erik. He's mind somehow closer than his thinks, that's when Charles' eyes open widely and looked around for any signs of his Erik. " looks like our guest has already figured out his surprise" said Apocalypse he's smile turning sinister every moment. At first, Charles just wanted to know what happened to Erik. What has this monster done to him? But it's only when the lights we slightly bright enough to shine on a figure. Erik.

In the middle of the hallway what Charles' saw was a horrific nightmare. Erik was on his knees, he's red from the tears that escaped his face. Blood dripped down his face and body like they were water dripping off him. Erik looked frail and delicate. Not one inch of his fair skin was untouched and this caused Charles to hold down bile down his throat.  " I think better leave them to... To have a moment" Apocalypse said, still smiling as-though this was a sport for his enjoyment.

Apocalypse squeezed Moria's shoulders and lead her away. Moria like disappointed, her chance to entertainment slowly vanished but Apocalypse whispered in her ears and a smile was back to their old ways. " I do hope your time is spent wisely," said Moria, he then laughs. A cold-hearted laugh.

She and Apocalypse excited the hallway leaving with Angel by their side. Erik and Charles were left on there own, to deal with their emotions. Their thoughts and feelings. Charles looked around, his head twisting and turning looking for any signs of an audience but all was empty except him and Erik.

He forced himself to crawl towards Erik; a man that once thought he was all alone, a man filled with so much pain and fear had somehow found love through Charles. Once Charles had reached Erik's side he Bahamas to shed tears. It was much worse then he thought. " oh Erik..." Whispered Charles as he slowly lifted Erik's head and carefully lowered it to his lap. " please, please Erik... Gosh, Erik, I told you I won't let you go. I shouldn't have...please" Charles continued to whisper. Erik smiled slightly. The pain of having been loved once and then to have that be ripped away from him is starting to return back to him.

After getting over the grief Erik felt it was right to now move one, to start a new beginning.

" I love you," he said softly, his voice still weak. He shifted his body so his arm was wrapped around Charles' waist pulling him closer. His head resting on his shoulders.

" I love you too" Charles placed a hand on Erik's cheek and wiped away his fallen tears. " I'm so sorry for your lost... I'm sorry for everything. I shouldn't be even be allowed to love you... I'm sorry" said Charles realising the other life that Erik had chosen. That moment of happiness. Gone.

Erik leaned his head forward and slowly pressed his lips to Charles.

"no, I'm sorry and I'm still in pain but she would have told me to move on. To be happy. To know that I am loved... I choose you, Charles. You make me happy" said Erik, his blue-green eyes staring with tears into Charles' bright blue ones. Charles smiles and presses his forehead to Erik's and smiles once again. " thank you... Old friend. Losing you would be something I won't be able to cope with..." Said Charles. " promise me something"

" what is it?"

" you won't let go. Promise me this?" Erik kissed Charles' lips and they continued to so, their mouths slowly touching, taking short few breaths before stopping. "I love you... I can't lose you" whispered Charles.

"I can't lose you too. I love you more than ever" replied Erik. They held each other until one of them fell asleep. When one of them told each other what they had been wanting to say for a very long time. Losing each other would mean too much for either of them. Erik had enough pain to have someone he loves die on him again so he holds onto Charles closely.

For Charles losing Erik would mean a life of knowing that he can't be happy, to know he is again alone. Who would fill the void in his heart of Erik was gone? Who would truly love him like Raven if Erik was gone? These questions race through Charles mind and still Charles refuses to believe they are true. " losing you is my worst nightmare" Charles said to himself before he too fell asleep in Erik's arms.


	17. Chapter 17

Hank and Raven lead the group into the front gate where it would soon open to deeper trouble.  
" is everyone here?" Asked Raven her eyes diverted around her surroundings, making sure that the entrance wasn't guarded.  
"Yeah, we should be... Where..." Started Hank before voices from a distance  
" we're here... We're here!" Said Jean and Scott together. Both young mutants out of breath and almost on the verge of collapsing.  
" gain your breath first but afterwards we're heading inside." Commanded Raven before nodding to Hank as they headed forward.

Peter fell behind the others. He's footsteps losing the rhythm of the foot on gravel. How is he going to tell Erik now? How could he be the one to tell Magneto that he has a son when he can't even tell him himself? Peter sighed.  
" you alright?" Asked Kurt trailing by the silver-haired mutant. He's blue tail swaying back and forth behind him.  
" I'm alright, thanks for asking," said Peter biting his bottom lip. Kurt shrugged his shoulders and teleported back to the others. Peter speed away to catch up. The questions still racing through his mind.

They entered silently, no noise made by the other mutants.  
" like before we'll enter by the main entrance. Nightcrawler would transport us inside. We'll find Erik as stop Apocalypse... Again" Called Raven.  
" is everyone ready," asked Hank, his form changing ever so often that it got a little confusing whether he was Hank or Beast or both. They all nodded and had proceeded to the school like they planned.

What they didn't notice was Angel and Psylocke perched on the school roof like gargoyles on a spider.  
" look" pointed Angel, his wings outstretched and ready to take flight when Psylocke toon grip of his arm.  
" no, let them. Besides they are leading themselves into trouble" she spoke, her mouth forming into a smile. The same smile she used when she attacked Erik. So, Angel and Psylocke watched on, not even bothering to stop the mutants that come their way.

On the interior of the school where the students still went and go not noticing the signs of endangerment, Charles Xavier woke up, his head resting still on Erik's shoulders. He smiles a bit, his eyes adjusting to the dim light that occupied the hallway.  
" Erik, Erik wake up" whispered Charles he's hands slowly making its way towards Erik's cheek. Charles leaned in and kissed Erik's lips gently. Erik stirred and opened his eyes.    
" you know I love you but that's annoying, you know that, right?" Asked Erik, his focus turning from annoyed to fits of laughter. Charles laughed too and then kissed him again first on the tip of his nose then his lips.  
" I love you"  
" I love you too" replied Erik and they soon were kissing with passion and love.

They were in the middle of their intense kissing when a figure walked in.   
" I see you both finally found what you're looking for" snarled Moria as she entered the hallway, her hair tried slightly up and her face still gleaming with mystery. Charles and Erik stopped kissing and only looked up when Erik wrapped his arms around Charles' waist.  
" you know, he's not what he says he is. He doesn't love you, Charles, he never loved you" she exclaimed.  
" you're lying!"  
" am I Charles? Am I? Go ahead, look into his mind, search deeper, beneath the surface Charles" Moria said her faces gleaming more than ever.

Charles looked to face his lover, he's Erik. Erik shifted a little and tried to speak, tried to pull Charles back into a kiss but Charles had already placed his fingers on his temple and it had begun. A manhunt for Erik's unconscious mind. Here he found something uncomfortable, something that made him feel betrayed. A scene played out that showed somewhat what happened when Erik was gone.

 _Erik was kissing another man who wasn't Charles. Each moan made Erik shiver and the other much older man smile, his arms wrapping around his back trailing he's spine as they continued to kiss._  
_"Do you love me?" Asked the man, stopping their kiss momentarily. Erik responded with a low deep..._  
_" yes"_  
_They seemingly continued to kiss..._

Charles removed his fingers from his temple and stared with tears of pain from his eyes.  
"I thought... I thought I was the only one"  
" you are... That's not what happened! Please listen to me"  
" No! You listen to me... why? Why... How could you?" Cried out Charles, he's mind hesitant as he spoke. He wanted to deeply forgive Erik but this was too much, the trust and belief in hope had vanished from the room.

 _Charles and Erik had slept together once. Each one on the bad, with one of Erik's arm interwoven with Charles body. His warmth was what made Charles dream sweetly that night. The way that Erik's hands touched and widened slowly into Charles' and the way that made both of them snuggle closely together was ways in which in some nights Erik's pull Charles closer, pressing their lips together._  
" I love you" whispered Erik.  
" I love you too" answered Charles.

Charles and Erik said nothing, and for a while, they won't look each other in the eyes but Erik wanted so much to make Charles understand, to understand the truth but Charles won't have any of it.  
"there are so many answers left unanswered. Answers you left behind" whispered Charles gently, his voice going back to normal.  
" I'm sorry, just like I talk to you, please Charles" replied Erik, his fingers running through Charles' face, his fingers rubbing gentle on his cheek.  
" please. Please let me love you again, to hold you, to kiss you" said Erik as he leaned in for a kiss but Charles pushed him away; his eyes closed and he drew a breath in and breath out.  
" I can't, please don't, not until these unanswered questions are answered by you, I'm so sorry Erik"  
Said, Charles, as he leaned forward and kissed Erik on the lips but nothing else.  
"You know the answers Charles, but it's more then you know" replied Erik.

He looked at Charles one last time before slowly getting up and made his way to the other side. Tears falling and hearts are broken.  
"Answers you left behind"  
There were answered he left behind but the truth hurts and work won't do that to Charles. Hurting him would make things worse, he won't do that not again.  
"Is this what you want? Happy now?" Cried, Charles.  
" exactly what I want," said Moria before taking off leaving Charles alone again.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aghh sorry for not updating lately I've been busy with my exams but they are all finished and so please enjoy this chapter

Raven, Hank and the other mutants had made progress of processing the school grounds. Peter, Kurt and jubilee were trailing behind, and as they walked further on something snapped into the back of Jubilee's mind.  
" hang on, this seems a little odd, we have just walked back here without any problems... Isn't that a little..."  
" strange... Yes... Strange indeed" finished Kurt as his tail whipped back and forth due to nervousness.  
" this is strange... Far too easy" replied Jubilee as she continued.  
The tension as they passed the empty hallway was enough to send them into a concerned matter.  
" stay close together, got that?" Said, Hank, as he pulled his arms out to halt them in their places as he looked around.

The corridors were just as normal as they should be; with students walking and talking to their friends. Banked sighed in relief and motioned the rest to follow behind him.  
" where to now?" Asked Scott as each young mutant followed each of Hank's moments that turned into a ran which turned into a high sprint, where they had all followed after him.  Surprisingly the halls were once again empty and seemed out of place.  
" I'm not sure about this," said Jubilee again as he looked back thinking she saw something behind her. She shook her head before a figure had blocked her way.  
There stood Angel with Psylocke behind him. Hank and Raven have stopped too and tension rises as the rest of the team had headed towards their teammate.  
" what do you want?" Asked Jubilee, her hands forming a fist; she trails around circulating through her.  
" now that's not nice," said Angel softly as circled her keeping his eyes directly on her own. The feeling of anger rises through her and like always she couldn't contain her own mutation any further.

Jubilee had no choice, her fingers sparked with colour and soon without thinking sparks flew and exploded in different directions. Scott and Jean moved out of the way, the blast hit Angel with the full force with Psylocke moving slightly out of the way. Nightcrawler teleported right at the very moment and Quicksilver avoided the blast as quickly as he could.  
"Nah... You'll pay for that!" Screamed Angel as clenched his side from the pain from the blast. Psylocke moved to his side and stood by to aid her fellow Horsemen.

The commotion leads members of stuff and students outside their classes. Everyone around them was curious to see what had happened and what they saw was about to become a battlefield. Jubilee had sustained herself on her feet and had stood her ground which she groaned from the force f the blast.  
" Hank get everyone out" commanded Raven as she circled Angel and Psylocke in her attempt to distract the two pair. Hank had followed her orders and motioned everyone out. Some wouldn't budge but others were easier to convince as they had stormed out of the way and out of sight.

Jean and Scott had directed themselves to the other side along with Storm, Quicksilver and Nightcrawler.  
"we've got to move. We can't stay here" said Jean, her fingers on her temple in search of Erik but for a reason, she can't control her mind had connected with someone else's.  
" Jean... Jean. I'm alive. Jean, save us Jean"  
Jean Grey gasps as she heard the Professor's voice in her own head.  
"he's alive"  
"who's alive?" Asked Strom as she turned her head towards the red-headed mutant. Her eyes transfixed on Jeans.  
" the Professor, he's alive. He just spoke to me..."  
At first, they were silent only the sound of metal, and grunts could be heard from the battle going on in the centre of the room. 

At first, the others gave her a blank stare but soon realised that Jean would never lie.  
" so, what are we going to do? Where is he? Where's Erik?" Asked Scott curiously knowing for sure that Jean is telling the truth.  
"they are I believe being held just outside Cerebro...but it all a blur yet I'm sure of it... Kurt, can you get us there?" Asked Jean.  
"I may be able to"  
" good" replied Jean her hand now waving over to Jubilee and other two leaders.  
" fall back!" Shouted Raven and pulled Hank by the arms.  
" COWARDS!" Shouted Angel as he spread his wings wide however before his feet left the ground Psylocke pulled his arm bringing him back down.  
" stop, let them," she said as Angel let out a low grunt.

Raven, Hank and Jubilee managed to hold on to Kurt before they disappeared in blue smoke. They arrived at the hallway outside of Cerebro but found nothing, nothing that could lead them towards Erik or Charles.  
" so you came" a voice shattered the silence as the mutants all turned their heads in unison to the source of the voice.  
" Moria," said, Raven, as she formed fists with her hands. Moria just laughed at her anger, carefully walking towards them motioning each step waiting for her moment.  
" how nice of you to drop by, I can assure that by the end of this, Erik and Charles would truly be dead and gone" her voice malicious, the tone was strange and strong.

" we don't have time for this, just tell us where they are before we..." Raven asked with frustration in her voice yet her frustration was short lived when a voice echoed the room.  
" don't worry we're here. We're okay"  
It was Erik and in his arms was a sleeping Charles. Erik's eyes seem to be glassy and irregular then their usual blue-greenish grey ones.  
" Erik. Erik gives us Charles" said Raven slowly as she took small steps towards Erik her right arm outstretched. She moved an inch closer before Erik backed away.  
" I can't do that Raven" replied Erik, he's armed wrapping around Charles more tightly. At first glance, Raven looked at Erik then Charles then back to Erik again and had noticed something odd about Erik that wasn't normal. Her glance turned back to Moria, her hands now back to fists as Raven prepared for an attack.

Hank couldn't just stand there so he too moved forward so he stood side by side Mystique.  
" Raven doesn't, it's not worth it. Raven please" Hank Whispered in her ear but she wasn't listening all she was focusing on was Moria.  
" what did you do to him?" Asked Raven firmly. Moria smiled more broadly and placed a hand on Erik's shoulders.  
" you see Raven, Erik has been very good at losing the people he loves and so he's going take back what was his and destroy anyone that gets in his way," she said, her hand patting Erik on the back now.  
"Oh gosh please Erik you didn't, please Erik you can't" pleaded Raven, her eyes wide and glued to Erik's own eyes.  
" I'm sorry Raven, I have to," said Erik and without no warning, Erik slowly lowered Charles down by Moria's feet.

Erik rose from the round and open his arms out to his sides. The metal around them started to shake and rumble around them and as they did Hank, Raven and the young mutants looked around and soon saw Angel and Psylocke came running their way.    
"there's nowhere to run now" snarled Psylocke as she wiped out her two swords. Angel by her side, his wings shape and outstretched, their metallic humming from Erik's powers but isn't at all affected.  
The other mutants gathered in a circle, their exit is blocked and no other way of getting out.  
" Jubilee, Nightcrawler and Strom you take down Angel. Jean, Scott you take done Psylocke. Hank and Peter, you come with me and get Erik and take back Charles" commanded Raven once more and the others nodded in their positions. At the count of three, they had managed to get I to their battle plan.

Jubilee, Kurt and Storm had circled Angel. The storm had also risen and had raised her arms so that a gust of cold arctic wind blew across Angel's direction. Jubilee nodded to Kurt who teleported her in front of Angel and had blasted him with her mutation. On the other side, Jean and Cyclops were trying to defeat Psylocke but it was hard for Scott to get a good shot.  
" she's too fast Jean," said Scott trying to dodge Psylocke's hits. Jean placed her fingers on her temple and tried to read her moments but it was hard to do.  
Meanwhile, Hank, Peter and Raven had tried to convince Erik to come down but he ignored their voices, he ignored their ways of thinking.

 _Charles and Erik sat side by side as they wrapped each other's hands around each other. Their eyes gazing at the stars that lit up the night sky._  
_"I love you"_  
_"I love you too" cooed Charles as he leaned his head on Erik's shoulders. They stayed like this until they each fell asleep in each other's arms._

Tears began with to trail down Erik's eyes and soon he head began to shake. His head turning around him, the destruction is beginning to become overwhelming that Erik slowly descended. His head had turned towards Moria he's eyes now narrow and filled with anger and as he did so something else filled him with more rage then serenity. There was Charles, asleep he thought only knowing that he was out of the trance and only stood out for Charles.  
"STOP!" shouted Erik, he's descent gentle and perfect. His eyes never taking them off Charles.  
" you" he pointed at Moria with his voice raspy from the tears and the pain.  
"you did this. I knew that you can't be trusted and I was right" Erik said as he moved towards Moria. Towards Charles.

Psylocke and Angel were now by her side and had managed to come out unharmed.  The other mutants couldn't do anything but watch as Erik moved the others without any complaints.  
" you will never get Charles back you know that... Unless I kill you first" said Moria as she took Psylocke's sword from her holster and arched back letting go of the sword swinging it towards Erik. The aim comes so fast that Erik had no time to dodge or deflect the sword. The sword had penetrated Erik across his chest and a scream escapes his mouth. A scream that awoke Charles from his slumber.


	19. Chapter 19

The silence was real and the echoes of Apocalypse's laughter cut through Charles and everyone else's minds.  
" I've won. You've had lost again. There's nothing you could do about it. All you could do is watch as your lover dies, as he breaths his last breath. It's over Charles."  
Charles wasn't giving up, he blocked out the one voice inside his head and enter Jean's mind.  
" you k ow what to do... JEAN DO IT. UNLEASH YOUR POWER! GET INSIDE MY MIND AND LET GO JEAN. UNLEASH YOU POWER" he said as Jean placed her fingers to her temple once more and connected with Nightcrawler.

"Kurt, take Peter and grab Angel, Psylocke and Moria out of here. I'll get the Professor"  
Kurt nodded and took hold of Peter's hand and disappeared. They reappeared in less than a second before Peter took hold of Moria while Kurt took the other two in their arms and speed off out of harm's way. As quickly as they appeared and disappeared, Jean quickly ran towards Charles and held him by his arms.   
" Quickly," said Jean out load taking her hands onto Charles', one hand around his neck while the other had the fingers pressed firmly on to the Professor's temple.

In what seems to be another world, Jean enter the mind of Charles Xavier and the laughter of Apocalypse once more dominated the space around them. Jean quickly ran in search of Apocalypse knowing to well of her tricks but the burning Phoenix inside cannot contain or controlled and so as the laughter died down Apocalypse appeared. His cold blue hands echoing the sound of applause as he smiled wickedly at the red-haired mutant.  
" you're clever my child"  
" I'm not your child!" Said, Jean, as she eyed him, his breath warm on her neck but Apocalypse didn't shudder at her words, his mouth still forming a smirk.  
" you have lost... Your dear Charles has nothing to live for with Erik went" he said as he stopped right in front of Jean.

Jean said nothing but just stared.  
"with Erik gone, Charles is nothing... So my child Join me... I can lead you to a better path" said Apocalypse he's finger carefully rubbing her cheek. At first, Jean just swallowed and for a moment she thought and then she back off, her hand smacking his fingers out of her way.  
"you're wrong! And I'll NEVER join you" Jean shouted and before Apocalypse had the opportunity to defend himself once again, Jean did what the Professor had to her.  
" UNLEASH YOUR POWER! JEAN LET GO"  
And so she does.

The power within her is unleashed and the power is much stronger. It was stronger than before and for Jean, it felt good and it was more than enough to rid of Apocalypse once and for all. Just like before, Apocalypse was gone, taken apart by the force of want was know as " The Dark Phoenix" with Jean. A power the way unknown to her before the had done it the first time. Jean had done her job and now was back to the outside mind. Out of the Professor's head.

Charles awoke and had been sure that Erik was no okay but couldn't put his mind to it. Thinking it was just a trick, a game that Apocalypse and his companions had played upon him.  
"Professor? Professor, are you okay" said Jean as she looked into his eyes.  
"Jean? Jean... You... Did you..?"  
" yes, I have done it. He's gone and defeated" replied Jean as he tried to lean upwards, to sit up but Jean placed a hand on his chest.  
" please, you need to rest," said Jean but at this moment jean knew that Charles was looking for Erik.  
" Jean, please... Please let me see Erik" said Charles softly as he placed a hand on his student's shoulder and squeezed it. Jean sighed and nodded. She stepped away from his view and prepared for the cries of pain and sorrow.

Raven, Hank, Storm and Scott had gathered around Erik's body. Raven was on her knees her face covered by her hands as she tried to hold back silent tears. Hank was there to comfort her, his arm around her shoulders pulling her closer. Scott and Strom stood there as they lowered their heads at the stillness of Magneto's body.  
"Erik?" Charles questioned. "ERIK!" Charles cried out this time as he tried to crawl back towards him.  
" please... Please don't... J.. Just bring him to me" begged Charles as he shut his eyes tightly wanting this to all be a dream.  
" but Charles...?" Hank Said but was interrupted by Charles and so with this command Hank lifted Erik's body off the ground and carried him to Charles. 

Hank settled him down next to Charles and stepped away giving them a moment to themselves. Charles cradled Erik in his arms as he placed his fingers on Erik's neck. A pulse but faint.  
"please... Please hold on. Please, Erik! Don't do this to me" cried Charles out loud. His other hand in his lover's hair, his lips leaning in for a kiss. They kiss for so long that Charles forgot the pain and suffering that they both have been subjected to.  
" I love you, please Erik hold on, please... Don't let go" Charles pleaded again.  
" Charles... I love you too" said a weak voice.  
" Erik? Oh, Erik" Charles said still with tears rolling down his eyes, a smile beaming slightly on his face.

Charles cupped Erik's face in his hands and kissed him once more.  
" Oh gosh Erik, are you okay? Do you k ow where you are?"  
At first, Erik didn't speak but smiled but the next few words made Charles tighten his hold on Erik more firmly.  
"I'm on a beach, in Cuba..." Erik took hold of Charles' cheek, looking at him straight in his eyes, those sky blue eyes.  
"with you" finished Erik. Charles cried harder and once more had pulled Erik tighter in his arms and kissed him in the mouth. The kiss was long and cool to the touch and it was more than what they could have asked for. At this exact moment, Nightcrawler and Peter came back as well as Psylocke, Angel and Moria.

Moria stared at the two mutants and her mind seems to be cleared for angered thoughts. She had many reasons to hate Erik but this was the time and for the first time since Cuba she felt sorry for Erik.  
"we better get going soon, and sorry to break the reunion but it's better if we get you two to the proper place to stay the night," said Moria, her eyes still on Charles. Charles nodded and looked back at Erik who grinned back even though Hank was moving towards them.  
" you are going to be okay, I promise"  
" you promise?"  
"yes Erik, I promise... Just hold on. I'll be there by your side, we are lovers you and I" whispered Charles, kissing Erik on the forehead before Hank took him away from his arms.

Charles was helped on to his wheelchair by Moria and had sent the other off to bed being wheeled back to his own room as well. By the next morning Charles had promised himself and Erik that he would be okay, to just hold on and in a few weeks time, they'll be together again like they should be. Once Erik gets better they would run the school together and together they would be in love forever.

But tomorrow never came for Charles. Fate was cruel and had hit Charles hard as he awoke the next more with the sound of Hank and Raven rushing around the halls. He got himself our off bed and on his wheelchair and into the halls to demand what was going on. Outside he managed to grab hold of Hank's arm, Hank's breath was strong and harsh from all the running; he tried to tug his arm free but Charles won't let go.  
" Hank, tell me"  
Hank swallowed and sighed his eyes not meeting his eyes as the words fell from his mouth.

_Erik Lehnsheer died during the night_


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a short chapter but I hope you like it. And enjoy it.

_Erik Lehnsheer died during the night_

"Erik was a man of flaws and had seen the worst in some people. But he had tried to change, he had tried to be the better man but at times his past had always come back for him. Erik Lehnsheer was my friend, my lover but now his no longer here. All he ever knew was rage and anger but I loved him and he loved me and we work well together, we loved each other and even in death our love will never keep us apart"

Charles speech at the funeral brought not only tears in his eyes but everyone who came to the service. Despite what Erik has done, despite his destruction, many people have come to see Erik's casket lowered to the ground.  
"Here lies a friend. A former enemy. My Love" continued Charles. Once Charles finished Hank had helped Moria to lower the casket in the hole on the ground in which didn't take long as each person placed a little bit of dirt down the hole.

The younger mutants had dressed for the occasion despite many arguments from some who still believed the worst of Erik had been forced by Hank to attend the Service. After the funeral, Peter was left to stand by his father's grave as he placed a flower on the gravestone. Tears fell from the silvered haired mutant eyes as he grows frustrated, frustrated for not telling him sooner.  
" I'm your son" whispered Peter as wiped away his tears with his sleeve.

Moria wheeled Charles back to the dining room where everyone had fallen silent.  
" you can go to your rooms now," said Charles as he dismissed the students from the hall. Not one student looked Charles in the eyes and headed straight to their rooms and as they did so Charles told Moria to push him towards the courtyard and so she does.  
" will you excuse me please?"  
" of course"  
" Thank you"  
Charles looked into the distance as he placed his hands on the stone barrier. In the distance was the satellite dish where Charles taught Erik how to use his powers, to control it. This was also the place where they had their first kiss.  
"Oh Erik, I miss you," said Charles as he began to let the tears roll down again. The memories were too painful and it broke Charles.

Erik Lehnsheer died during the night

_**One mouth Later...** _

Charles wasn't getting enough sleep. His bed was far too empty and he felt cold. He cried himself to sleep as he's mind trail away to a place where Erik was still a life as if he's here still with him. Charles isn't aware of how much Erik seems to him and when he's gone it breaks both his heart and mind far too much.  In the morning Charles woke up to the sound of Raven calling his name.  
"Charles! Charles breakfast" shouted Raven from the door. Charles woke up and let o a sigh from his mouth. He stretched he arms on the bed and realised the coldness on the other side.  
" I miss you already,"  he said quietly before replying to his sister.

Charles had entered the dining room with Hank and had smiled slightly at passing students. At one end of the dining hall was Moria speaking to a group of students and on another was Angel and Psylocke, former associates of Apocalypse had made friends already with the other mutants. Hank had wheeled Charles towards the first dining table. He smiled briefly before heading towards Raven.

 As he did so Charles was approached by Scott, Jean and Peter.  
" I'm sorry Professor," said Scott he's hand clenching a white shaded envelope in his hand. At first, Charles had frowned then had looked up at Peter and it was best not to show his emotions to the young mutant. Charles just smiled and nodded. It has been one mouth since Erik died and Charles wasn't doing any better as Scott handed him the letter, the letter that never even reached Erik. As politely as he could he took it away from Scott's hand and held I tightly in his own.  
" thank you," said Charles quietly.

The young mutants smiled and went back to their original places. Afterwards, Charles wheeled himself back to his office and told Hank to tell everyone to give him some privacy and Hank follows his instruction without a word. The letter was still in his hands and with little hesitation, Charles opened it slowly.

_Dear Erik,_

_Since we met I've never thought I'd ever would have fallen in love with someone like you. Everything you've done I've never meant to push you away and whenever I did I never felt the same afterwards. Erik comes and meet me later and see me in the courtyard. I know that you've had a rough time and you don't feel like talking but I love you, Erik. Please if you want to just meet me outside and you don't have to be alone._

_Erik you have made me see the good in you and because of you, I have become more than a friend towards you. Because of you, our lives changed and that's all that matters and you have me and I have you. We are Soulmates and I love you. You know that and so do I so as you read this I'm letting you know that my heart is yours._

_Erik, I love you._

_Sincerely,_  
_Charles_

Charles kept the letter by his side and read his letter over and over again until night came and Charles knew that the next day would be just another day with Erik. His Erik.


	21. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is official finished with this being the last chapter. I hope you have enjoyed this fanfic and don't forget to let me know what you thought of the story. Thank you for enjoying this fanfic

Charles held the letter close to his chest. He had read it over and over again, a million times if he had to. The letter was slightly stained with his own tears but Charles didn't care all he wanted was Erik by his side and only Erik.  
"Oh gosh Erik, why did you leave me?" Cried Charles in his sleep, the letter still in his hands. Charles would dream of Erik and the way he rooks him by his hands and kissed him on his lips, the way Erik pulled him into a hug. It was warm and comfy. Erik smiled his usual shark-like smile as he looked down at Charles.  
"why are you crying?" Asked Erik as he placed one hand on the back of Charles' neck with his fingers rubbing gently on his cheek.

Charles smiled lightly as he looked into Erik's eyes.  
"I.. I.. I just miss you" he whispered trying to hide his tears from Erik. Erik shook his head and leaned closer to Charles. Their lips met and they kissed like never before and it was good. Charles smiled after that knowing that despite Erik being gone, Charles knew that Erik was in his heart and dreams for the rest of his life. One night though as Charles went to sleep and the sound of the school was quite he had a strange dream.  
" Hello?" Said Charles, his hand still around the letter. His head was slightly spinning and his eyes still adjusting to the dimness of the room.  
"Hello?" Charles questioned again and soon for some odd addition, Charles was able to walk again and had realised he was in his younger self of 1962.

The sound was coming from outside and without any problems Charles got out bed and for the first time ever Charles went and walked towards the door. Opening it slowly he peered his head out of the door and looked across the corridor. At first glance he saw nothing, then the next time he blinked what Charles saw caused him to go silent.  
"Charles? Charles, what are you doing out here?" He asked. He wore a tight turtleneck, a dark brown leather jacket and as he turned around Charles noticed how much his eyes shone of blue-greenish grey.  
"Erik?" Said, Charles, as he took closer steps towards the man.  
"Yes Charles, I'm Erik. Are you alright Charles?" He said and without time to move Charles had run up to Erik and hugged him around the middle. Charles cried, his tears leaving marks on his turtleneck.  
" Charles, what the..."  
" Oh gosh Erik, don't leave me. I love you, Erik. Please... Oh gosh please.." cried Charles harder. Soon Charles heard nothing then felt warm hands touch his face and pulled him into a long kiss.

Charles kissed back and kissed for so long that it felt nor then just a dream. Charles thought that was the nest dream he had ever had and he was glad to have it. He sleeps well that night and each night Erik visited his dreams reminding him that he'll be there in his dreams and heart for the rest of his life.  
"sweet dreams Charles, I love you," said a voice and kissed Charles softly on his cheek. Charles smiled in his sleep not realising that voice and that kiss was Erik letting Charles know that his not gone. Not really.


End file.
